Night Panther
by Rouge ninja25
Summary: Twelve year old Eiri can easily be mistaken as a boy. On the other hand, she is also the greatest kunoichi student in the academy. Eiri grew up without her parents or any guardian. Her parents were murdered when she was six. And it seems that Eiri is hiding a dark secret from her comrades. Will she be able to handle her feelings to a certain Uchiha? Or let go and avenge her family?
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna -san! I'm Himore Kamiru..It's been a while since I made another fanfic of mine on my laptop. Well to tell you the truth, this is gonna be my first ever fanfic that I publish. I have made an OC of mine who's kinda cool and has an awesome attitude more than my first OC ever had(on my laptop) . Well then, It's time to begin the story, oh and, this a SasukeXOC by the way. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Naruto characters, just my OC's.. **

**CHAPTER 1**

** . **

My name's Eiri Sunako, and I'm 12 years of age. I have a mid-length darkgray hair that I always kept in a high ponytail and two long bangs on each side of my face that frames it pretty well. The color of my eyes are watery blue that beats out the skies and I also have a tan pale skin. I wear a violet shirt with white tank top and a dark blue shorts that reaches my knee.

Oh and let's not forget my dark fingerless gloves and bandages around my ankles. I'm also wearing my head protector on my forehead. I've been living with myself since the day my family had died in a murder when i was six. Well, my father died from the great war when the nine-tailed attacked our village. I'm a graduate at the ninja academy, and as i go further, I will do everything to be stronger and powerful to get my revenge on the culprit who murdered my family.

I was sleeping on my desk when someone bumped into my chair and woke me up. I turned my head to see my other classmates jumping and chasing each other around the classroom. Of course, I as usual stood up and walk over to another desk to sleep for I don't want to be disturbed again.

**Sasuke's POV**

I only stared at the girl who just sat beside me, knowing that she was only sleeping at the desk and didn't even bother looking at who was the person beside her. _'Hn, I don't care who I sat beside with, as long as it's not those two_._' _I thought as I snapped out of my gaze when Sakura and Ino started argueing about whose foot has gotten in first at the room. I sighed and went on again with my emote-silent look. (A/N:Well, uhm..you already know what happened next so i'll just skip some parts coz Eiri had done nothing here but sleep.)

**Eiri's POV **

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Dad! Mom! I'm home!" I said singing the words as i swung the door open. I waited for a response but instead, heard a noise that came from the training room. I rushed at the training room and took a pause when i was already on front of the door. _

_"Mom, dad, are yuo-" my words was cut off when a splash of blood appeared from the door. I stepped back in fear, but stopped when I heard my mother screamed. _

_Without second thoughts, I immediately swung the door open and saw my whole family lying on the ground. Mother,uncle,aunt,cousins, even my four year old brother was there, swimming in a bed full of blood._

_I ran to where they were all lying, and sat down beside their cold dead bodies. My eyes were already watering in tears as I examined their bodies full of blood, stabs and slashes were visible. I stopped sniffling when I heard someone calling my name. I faced at my right side to see a black figure that seems to be familiar standing against the moon light._

_"W-who are you?"_

_"Eiri."_

_"How'd you know my name?"_

_"Eiri."_

_"Were you the one who did this?"_

_"Eiri..Eiri.."_

_"Answer me!" I said as I felt myself becoming angrier by time._

_"Eiri..Eiri!" Then suddenly, the person started shouting my name._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Eiri! Eiri wake up!" I shot my eyes open and punched the person who was slapping me and trying to wake me up. I shook my head and said sorry to the person I just punched. The person turned out to be Iruka-sensei as I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"I'll take back what i said Iruka-sensei."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He yelled as his head grew bigger enough to make my eardrums burst. 'Hn' was all the thing I said.

Iruka-sensei turned to look around the classroom who were trying their best not to laugh. He cleared his throat. "Well sorry for waking you up Eiri, but I just need to let you know that you're in team 7." I raised my eyebrow at this. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that you're in the same team with Naruto Uzumaki.."I twitched in irritation. "..Sakura Haruno.."I twitched in annoyance." ..and last but not the least, Sasuke Uchi-"I cut off Iruka-sensei before he could finish Sasuke's last name. "Gomen kedo, why do i have to be in the same team with the emo prince?" I asked in a calm tone of voice. Every one of my classmates gasped as i started getting glares from Sasuke's fan club. Yup, and that means including Sakura and Ino of course.

Sasuke just glared at me from the side, and I just glare back. Iruka-sensei noticed what we were doing and started clearing his throat again. "As you can see Eiri, you and Sasuke has the top scores in class, while Naruto has the wo-" I cut off Iruka-sensei from his words. "So the reason you teamed me up to this guys was to provide balance?"I said raising an eyebrow,

"Yes, an-"

"And that's why you had to put Uzumaki and Uchiha in the same team, right?"I said in a bored voice. "R-right." Iruka-sensei's eyes twitched in irritation since it was the third time I cut him off of his words. "Fine then, so be it. "I said resting my head on the table. Then it suddenly hit me.

"Wait, does that mean that I'm the only one normal in this group?" I smirked inwardly.

"What do you mean Eiri?" Iruka-sensei asked in confusion.

"Well, I mean, there's the annoying loud mouth in my group.." I said pointing at Naruto. "What!?" Naruto shouted.

"..the crazy flowerhead.." I said now pointing at Sakura. " Who's crazy!?" She shouted.

"..and of course, the spoiled. emo. prince." I said slowly as I glared at Sasuke who gave me a death glare.

"Did you just called me spoiled emo prince?"

"See, I'm the only one normal in the team." I said as I gave the other two a warning look, which they just nervously nod.

"Did. you. just. call. me. spoiled. emo. prince?" Sasuke repeatedly asked in a dangerous way.

I turned my head to see Sasuke glaring at me. "Then what if I did?"

"I'll kill you."

"Then I'll pulvurize you."

"I will break every bone you have in your body." Sasuke said leaning forward.

"Then i'll haunt you in the next life."I said also leaning forward. I can feel everyone inside the classroom being nervous as a blue and violet sparks suddenly came out of our eyes battling at each other.

"Well, I can see that you guys are getting along very much."Iruka-sensei said chuckling. Both Sasuke and I gave a him a dangerous glare that made everyone in the room get a cold shiver ran down on their spine. "And I think this cause for a dismissal everyone. We'll meet here after lunch so that all of you can meet your new sensei's. Bye everyone. "Iruka-sensei said as he rushed out of the door.

Before anyone could kill me in the room, I jumped outside the window and went on from tree to tree until I finally made it to Kimiyo's Sushi. (A/N: Sorry everyone, I just can't think of something to write, so that's why I made a restaurant where Eiri always go =)

I walked inside the restaurant to get something to eat. I mean what do you expect? Go to a restroom and just leave? Seriously, what kind of an idiot would do such a dumb thing. "Kimiyo I-"I was cut off by a young woman who came hugging me all of a sudden. She was wearing a blue kimono with a printed yellow dragon that looks very creepy ,_but not to me_, and a pink sash that was wrapped around her waist.

"Eiri you're back! Oh, how I missed you so much." Kimiyo said, as she snuggled at my shoulders.

"Do you really need t-to do this e-every time I g-go here? A-and Kimiyo, I can't breath." I said while struggling from her death crushing hug.

"Oh, sorry are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. If I was a normal person, you could have squashed me by now."

"Yeah but you didn't, oh and do you like my new outfit?" She asked me as she twirled around showing off her kimono.

"Tell me you didn't changed your outfit just for me to like it?"

"Of course not! So do you like it or not!?"She asked. Which is clearly starting to get angry at me.

"Well, it's much more better than the other one." I said while scratching my back neck. Then her angry face had immediately turned into a bright smile. Kimiyo turned to see other young women just her age."See, I told you guys _he_ would love it!" She shouted on the other side. I sweatdropped. _'That was defenitely for me.' _I thought when I realized what she just said.

I raised my eyebrow. "He?"

I turned to look around the room, from the corner of my eyes I saw every young men glaring at me. I turned my gaze to Kimiyo and sighed. "Give back what you said." I said in a bored tone.

"Aww, but why? I mean, you really look like a boy." She whined. Then turned into a smirk, a smirk that could have sent shivers at my whole body if were like some of the other costumers, but i've been with her long enough. "And a pretty good looking boy too, don't you think?"

I sighed turning my head at the side. I noticed her face leaning in closer at my face as I slipped my hands inside my pocket. I think she doesn't realize that I'm actually two years younger than her and that I'm a still a girl at that matter, but I really didn't care. I faced her, giving Kimiyo a serious look.

"You don't want every young men and women in this village to hate me now do you?" I asked leaning closer at her space. I can still feel every single glare around the room starting to burn my head. "Of course not." She said, but I can still hear the scared tone in her voice. I didn't answer Kimiyo and just kept staring at her, until she finally turned around and took back what she said earlier about me not being a_ he_.

She then turned to me and brought me to an empty sit beside a window. Kimiyo asked me what to order and went to her friends when finished asking me what I want. After a few minutes, she returned to my table and gave me my food and drinks. We talked a little for a while before I finished eating my meal. After that I finally said good bye to Kimiyo and to her other friends as well.

**_0000000_**

I was reading a book that my father left me before he died. It was about different kinds of ninjutsu and genjutsu. While reading, my eyes suddenly caught something interesting as it broke my concentration from reading. There, Naruto and Sasuke were facing each other. "Well this will be bound interesting." I said in a amused tone.

Without warning, Naruto charge at Sasuke while making clones. But then again, I realized that this were no ordinary clones. They were real like Naruto. "I see, Naruto had learned how to use kage-bunshin. Even a little jutsu like this uses a lot amount of chakra. No wonder why Naruto had passed the graduation."

All Naruto had jumped high on the air to land on Sasuke, but Sasuke was making hand signs very fast. My eyes widened, I knew those hand signs. "Is that- It can't be." I said, both surprise and interest visible in my eyes.

'Katon: Gokyakku no Jutsu!'

But before he can do bad wolf in his mouth, Naruto suddenly stopped and rushed at the mens room. I watched as all Naruto punched and kicked each other, argueing about who's gonna go in first.

"He could just call all his clones back and go inside already." I murmured under my breath, eyes twitching.

"He's an idiot." Sasuke's voice said coming from beside me. I jumped down from the tree and made my way when Sasuke's voice stopped me.

"Hey, are you going back to the Academy?"

_'No, at the tree.'_

I looked up at him. "Yeah, I can't take it anymore to watch Uzumaki and his stupidity." I said in bored tone.

Sasuke then jumped down, and we both looked up to where all Naruto were still beating each other up. "Hn, what an idiot." Sasuke said turning his head. I then sighed and shook my head in annoyance. Sasuke and I made our way to the Academy, with his hands on his pocket and mine at the back of my head. He then looked at me smirking.

"Now, even though you look like not interested in me, you will still not get my attention."

"Tsk..I'm not one of your crazy fangirls who has big hearts on their eyes whenever they see you, and neither do I want your attention." I deadpanned.

"Hn, you're still a girl. Don't be so relaxed coz maybe someday you would also want my attention."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, like i would ever want your attention. Okay, why are we even talking about this?"

"It's just a fair warning." He just have to ignore what I said didn't he?

"Be careful, you don't wanna make a mistake do you?" He asked, eyes glinting.

I smirked in amused and turned my head to look at him. "Well why thank you for your concern. Don't worry, if I ever made a mistake, then falling for you would _be_ the biggest mistake I would ever done." I retorted.

**Go Go Goo Eiri! Hahaha! Sorry Sasuke, but it seems like not all female ninja has a crush on you! Oh well, nevermind..hope you like it everyone. And I think you can say that Eiri also had a bit side of teasing people.**

**Eiri:Yeah well, actually, I myself also had a bit side of embarassing people.**

**Me:Really?**

**Eiri:Yeah,*evil eyes* do you want me to show you?**

**Me:*gulp*Uhm..ehehe..M-maybe next time.**

**Eiri:You sure? I mean, I already had an idea.*devil eyes***

**Me:Y-yes..I'm sure..Oh and almost forgot, please review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Men I hate rains..I like all kind of days but geez I hate it when it's raining! It's hard to watch animes on the internet and the signal is sooo low..I can't even play my character on Adventure Worlds Quest with this raining going on.**

**Okay, nevermind here is chapter two everyone!There will be another Eiri and Sasuke fight here, and of course a lot of Sakura rescueing Sasuke and blah blah blah...I'm not gonna say more about it. I don't wanna ruin the whole story now do I? Well, if that's the case, then just grab some popcorns, relax, and read it. Oh and, this a SasukeXOC by the way.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Naruto characters, just my OC's..**

**CHAPTER 2**

**The masked silver-haired sensei**

**Normal POV**

All of the team had already left the classroom with their new teacher, all of them except for one team. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Eiri were still waiting for their sensei. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting at the front sit, Eiri was sitting behind them reading a book, while Naruto, as usual was waiting impatiently beside the door. Naruto stood up and started whining about their sensei being late. Of course, Sakura also not being the impatient type stood up and went to punch Naruto's head.

"Stop whining Naruto!"

"B-but he's late."

"Yes, but you're annoying."

"But Sakura-chan, look at Eiri and Sasuke. ." He said pointing towards the two genins. ". .I know that they're also pissed."

"Don't point at Sasuke-kun like that! He's not like you Naruto!"

"Well Eiri, you agree with me right!?"

*silence*

"Eiri?"

*silence*

"Uhm. .Eiri-chan?"

*silence*

"Eiri-chan!"

Eiri took her earplug off from her left ear and turned to look at Naruto and Sakura staring at her.

"What?"

Sakura sweat dropped while Naruto shouted again from irritation. Eiri then returned back from her book. Whatever it was she was reading.

**Two hours and twenty-two minutes. .**

"AAAAAARG! HE IS SOO IN TROUBLE!"

"_Cha!Is he really a jonin!?_"

"Hn."

*silence*

It's been more than an hour since their new sensei hadn't yet showed up. Naruto was whining more than he ever had, Sakura who was also in the same situation as Naruto, but never wanted to show it because of her beloved Sasuke.

As for Sasuke, he was still in his sit, elbows on the desk, both hands claspped together and his chin resting on both hands, while Eiri was now sleeping on her desk.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Sakura asked as she watched Naruto stuck an chalkboard eraser at the door.

"This is what he gets for being late."Naruto chuckled. "You'll just get us into trouble. _Cha!I love stuffs like this!_" Sakura's inner self shouted in excitement inside her. It seems that Sakura has an opposite self inside her huh?

"Hn, he's a jonin there's no way he would fall for a childish trick like that." Sasuke said. Sakura then as usual just smiled brightly at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun is right, he'll never fall for that childish trick." Sakura scolded Naruto. (A/N: Okay, do you really have to repeat everything he says?)

"He maybe a jonin, but I asure you that-" Naruto was cut off when the door began to open as they watched a person stuck his head inside the room and easilly fell for Naruto's trick.

A moment of silence. .

.

.

.

. .+_+llll

.

.

"Bwahahahahahah! You should have seen your face sensei! Hahahaha!" Naruto was the first one to break the silence by bursting into laughter while holding his stomach that caused Eiri to woke up. "G-gomenasai sensei, I tried to stop Naruto but he didn't listen. _Cha!We got him good!_" Sakura's inner self shouted in success.

'_He's an elite ninja but he fell for that simple trick. .Is he really a jonin?_' Sasuke thought.

'_I was disturbed from my sleep again._' Eiri thought.

Their new sensei picked the eraser up from the ground and turned his head towards them. "So this is how you greet your new sensei huh? Mmm, how should I put this. ."He trailed off scratching his head. "My first impression of this group is. . .you're all a bunch of idiots." He said in a dead pan voice, as gloom lines appeared above their heads.

.

.

. .=_=lllll

.

.

.

**At the rooftop..**

All of them were sitting at the stairs, while their sensei was sitting in front of them. Eiri was sitting beside Naruto while Sasuke was sitting between Naruto and Sakura. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Their sensei asked in a gloomy voice. "Introduce ourselves? But how our we suppose to do that?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice.

"Tell your names, likes and dislikes, your hobbies, your dreams, things like that." He explained.

"Then how about you tell us yours first, before we tell ours so that we know what to say." Naruto pointed out. (A/N: Hmm, good point.)

He then sighed and started talking about hiself. "My names Kakashi Hatake, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my hobbies, I have a lot of hobbies. And my dreams. .doesn't concern you."

"We didn't even learn anything but your name." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

"How pointless." Eiri said in a bored tone.

"Okay, now it's your turn." He said. "You go first." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like.." Naruto explained how he likes to compare different kinds of ramen and that he wants to be the strongest Hokage there is so that everyone can acknowledge his power.

'_Interesting. .he grown up just like what his father wanted him to be_'

"Alright, next the girl with pink hair." He said.

"Hai!"

'_Brace yourselves._' Eiri thought.

"My names Sakura Haruno, what I like is. .I mean who I like is. . ." She giggled looking at Sasuke. ". .my hobbies are. ." She giggled looking again at Sasuke. ". .my dreams for the future is. ." She giggled looking at Sasuke for the third time. Kakashi was trying to control himself not to laugh at Sakura's attitude.

'_So much for being a crazy fangirl._' Eiri thought in annoyance.

"And things you hate?" Kakashi urged her to continue.

"Naruto!" She shouted while Naruto fell down in his back.

'_She may have a sharp mind but, girls her age are more interested in boys than being a ninja_' Kakashi sighed.

"Hey bubblegum." Eiri called.

"What did you call me!?" Veins popping in Sakura's head.

_'Annoying.'_

"You may wanna consider Ino if you're forgetting."

"OF COURSE INO! THAT FLIRTY RIVAL OF MINE!" She shouted making her hand turn into fist as fire appeared behind her.

Eiri sweat dropped.

"Okaay. .next, the one with the dark aura." He said referring to Sasuke.

'_He's name is Sasuke-kun!_' Sakura thought.

"Sasuke Uchiha. .I don't have anything I like. ." He said that made Sakura frown.". .I hate everything-"

"So the same goes for you." Eiri teased.

Sasuke shoot her a death glare that caused Naruto and Sakura to have a cold feeling running down their spine. Kakashi cleared his throat to get everyones attention. Sasuke then proceeded to his introduction. "Mine is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. .and that is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." He finished.

_'Just as I thought'_ Kakashi thought.

_'I hope he doesn't mean me.' Naruto thought._

"Okay the last one." Kakashi pointed at Eiri.

"I'm Eiri Sunako. .I don't feel telling you my likes and dislikes. .my hobbies are sleeping, reading and training. My dream is to become a strong elite ninja and to get my revenge on the freakin bastard who murdered my family." Eiri said finished. Sasuke just stared at her as she stared back at him.

'_Mmm. .her eyes are full of anger, but she can still control it like there's no big deal. .interesting_' Kakashi thought.

"Okay. .you guys are all unique and interesting. .tomorrow we're going to have a mission." Kakashi said breaking Sasuke and Eiri from their staring contest.

"A mission? What is it? What is it? What kind of mission?" Naruto kept asking Kakashi.

"A survival mission."

"EEEEEHH! SURVIVAL!?"

"But we already had a lot of survival training back at the Academy. Why do we even need a survival training if we already knew we would pass." Sakura stated, but Kakashi just laughed at their reaction.

"That wasn't a joke." Eiri snapped.

"S-suman, it's just that. .well. .you're not gonna believe what I'm about to say."

"Just tell us." Sasuke said, well more like demand it.

"Well, I guess I would have to tell you then, out of the 29 graduates, only 11 students will pass becoming a genin. All that didn't pass will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is gonna be a difficult test to all of you..you all have a 66 percentage of failing in this test."Kakashi finished. Naruto and Sakura's jaw dropped while Eiri and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"See, I told you guys you can't handle it. .oh and, be ready for tomorrow. Bring all your weapons and wake up at early 5 am. .we're going to meet up at the training grounds." Kakashi told them still chuckling.

"We're so doomed." Naruto said.

"Oh and don't eat breakfast, you're all going to puke if you did." Kakashi said before disappearing.

"We're all gonna die."All of them stated as gloom lines appeared above their heads.

**Okaay..I guess the next chapter is where Eiri and Sasuke are going to have a big head smack. Sorry everyone for the wrong news..anyway, this chapter is kinda boring so I'm going to make it up to you guys in the next chapter. Just be sure to read it kay. Oh and if you're thinking about what Eiri said earlier in her introduction, well Sasuke and Kakashi knew what was she talking about. Make it all the sensei knew about this, except for Eiri's and Sasuke's batch of course...Well pls review everyone..janne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The ice cream was delicious..cookies n' cream flavor are the best! Haaa..how I love eating ice cream, chocolates and cookies. Well, atleast it's not raining anymore..Bwahahahaa! Oh and I like to thank you Angel-Akylle, Pizzafan123, and Guest for reviewing my story, hahaha. Now I really don't feel like sleeping..anyways, this is now the third chapter everyone! So please..just grab some popcorns, relax, and read it. Oh and, this is a SasukeXOC by the way...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Naruto characters, just my OC's..**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Bells of trial**

I just woke up when I realized it was just 3:15 in the morning, so I went to the bathroom and took a shower. It was already 3:45 when I finished putting my clothes on and finished fixing my bed. I looked up to the clock and sighed. "Still more than hour before the training i see."I looked around the house before I left and locked the door. I headed off too early on the training ground, not looking around since I don't even sense anyone near from the training grounds. So I picked a tree and climbed up to sat on a branch.

While reading a book, I pulled out a bright red apple in my pocket that I had been carrying around since I left the house. I took a bite and let the juicy sweetness of the apple be abssorbed by my tongue. As I took another bite of my apple, I threw up my apple and swiftly threw a kunai towards the bushes on the opposite side of the tree that I was sitting on. I then effortlessly caught the apple with my right hand and continue eating it.

"You really could've killed someone by throwing that kunai."Sasuke said. I smirked. Suddenly, the tree that is 1 meter away behind from Sasuke blowed up. Sasuke had jumped from the ground to the tree I was sitting. '_So that is where my kunai had went_' I thought. "There was a paper bomb on it, in case you hadn't noticed."I said, still not taking my eyes away from the book I was reading.

"You really are trying to kill me aren't you." He said looking up to me.

"That's not a question I presume, and besides..I wouldn't want to kill my teammate now do I?"I said looking down at him.

"I don't even think that you consider me as your teammate."

"And I don't think that an Uchiha like you can be killed by a simple trick like that."I said sarcasstically.

"Hmph."Was the only thing he said.

"Hn."I said, taking back my eyes on the book.

"You may want to stop copying me."

"Don't flatter yourself too much Uchiha, and I wasn't copying you."

"Hmph."

"Hn."

Sasuke shot a glare at me, I of course just rolled my eyes since I didn't even care if what he says or how he reacted. "Whatever."I said reading my book. "I thought Kakashi had told us not to eat anything before our training."He said eyeing my apple. "I could careless about what he said..and I'm actually not the type who just throw up."I said. "I never thought I would see the greatest kunoichi of the Academy to be breaking any rules."He said smirking.

I looked down at him. "Just like I said I don't throw up that easily..and also, you sometimes need to break some rules to be a great ninja."

"You're not my brother."He spatted.

"And I'll never be."

We just glared at each other and stayed a while in that situation. After a few moments, I decided to look away and so did Sasuke.

**_0000000_**

A few hours had past, but Kakashi-sensei was still not here in the training grounds. Naruto and Sakura were already here more than hour, the only one missing before the training start is our sensei. "Darn it.."I said as I closed the book I was holding with a slam. "..he's really late."I kept my voice in a calm tone. Sasuke looked at me and smirked. "What do you want?"I asked, or should I say demand it.

"So it seems that you can't always control your calmness huh? You're always the calm tomboy that everyone had ever known..who would have thought that even you have a hungry tiger inside you."Sasuke said as he snickered. "Think again, if I didn't have this tiger inside me why would I even bother taking revenge on your brother then..and besides, I'm still a human Uchiha..don't be so dumb."I said in irritance.

The smirk on Sasuke's face turned into a frown. "What did you just call me?"He demanded. "Do I always have to repeat myself to you?"I demanded the way he just did to me. I pulled my kunai out and then threw it where Kakashi happened to appear above a post, or that's what I think it is..a big log that is dugged on the ground. "G-good morning?"Kakashi said nervously. Naruto and Sakura both leaped from the ground. "Hey you're late!"They shouted pointing their finger.

I sweatdropped. "Weren't you just sleeping?" I asked. Then I noticed that they were all looking confused at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei what's wrong? Is there something behind you?"Sakura asked. Naruto nodded in agreement. We all looked where Kakashi was looking and saw a kunai stucked at the tree behind him. "So there's where my kunai had went."I said in relief. Kakashi looked at me in wide eyes like he had seen a ghost. "What?"I asked walking towards my kunai as I pulled it off the tree. "T-that almost hit my head."He said still wide eyes. "But it didn't."I said as I sharpened my kunai.

_'She's scary'_ Naruto thought.

_'Is it even safe to be around her?'_ Sakura thought.

_'Her senses and movements are fast, but she can also be carried away'_ Kakashi thought.

_'She already sensed Kakashi before he got here'_ Sasuke thought.

The air was getting really tensed as they just keep on staring at me. I glared at them as they all turned white. "I was thinking, what made you got here late anyway?"I asked in a deadpan voice. They all turned their head to Kakashi showing that they're also curious. Kakashi rubbed his back head and started spoking. "Well you see, a black cat crossed my path so..uhm..I had to take the long cut."He said. "Anyway, it's time for us to start."

Kakashi set up a timer in front of us. "This is already set to 12:00 noon, all you need is to get these bells from me."He said as he tied the three bells from his side. "If you got this from me before time runs out, you will eat your lunch. But if you didn't, you would be tied on those post there and watch me as I eat my lunch."He said pointing the post.

"So that's why."Sasuke said.

"But there are only three bells, and we're four."Sakura asked.

"Yeah, the other one gets to fail and be sent back."He answered. "Anyway, you can all use any weapons you like, kunai,shuriken or whatever you want to use. However, you would have to get killing intents towards me to get the bells."Kakashi finished. "But..that'll be too dangerous sensei!"Sakura looked terrified. "Yeah and you couldn't even dodge an eraser."Naruto stated.

"The ones who talk big, are the ones who has low inteligence, just ignore the idiots since they will fail easily."Kakashi said. Naruto growled at him. "When I say start, you may begin.."Naruto took his kunai out and charged at him, Kakashi effortlessly grabbed Naruto's hand, and got his hands and weapon aimed directly at Naruto's back neck. "Woah..getting carried away now are we?"Kakashi said, still holding Naruto's hand.

He finally let go of Naruto's hand and joined the three of us.

_'He's fast, but I can still keep up'_ I thought.

"I didn't even see him."Sakura said in amazement.

_'So this is a jonin'_ Sasuke thought.

"Well it looks like all of you wanted to kill me now so..how can I put this..It seems that I'm starting to like you four."He said. "Do you always like the ones who wanted to kill you?"I asked in boredom. All of my teammate were looking at me in awe as the air got tense. "Not exactly..it's time to begin..ready.."Kakashi said as all of us got into fighting stance. "..START!"All of us swiftly went to our hiding spots.

I was once again sitting in a high branch with the leaves covering me pretty good. I can move pretty well if Kakashi comes and attack me, that is if he's the one coming for us. Putting that aside, I need to come out of a plan before-

"Hey, you! You and me right now..fair and square!"Naruto shouted pointing his fingers to Kakashi.

I squeezed my nose bridge. "You've got to be kidding me."I shook my head slowly.

"You know..compared to the others..you're a little bit strange and weird."Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah! The only thing strange here is your hair cut!"Naruto shouted as he charged Kakashi with his kunai, again. But Naruto stopped himself when Kakashi reached something into his pouch. "First tactic: Taijutsu."He finished. Everyone in their hiding place or not in their hiding place, must be thinking what in the world did Kakashi meant. I mean, everyone knows that a taijustu is a hand to hand combat with no weapons allowed. But guess what, Kakashi just pulled out a book.

"What? Aren't you going to attack me?"Kakashi asked.

"B-but what are you doing?"

"Finding out what happened to the story of course.."He answered. "..I can still fight you, there's no difference whether I'm reading this or not."

"Grr..That's it! I'm going to crush you!"Naruto rushed as he tried everything to beat him but failed. Naruto aimed another punch on Kakashi but he then suddenly vanished as he appeared behind Naruto making hand signs.

"Wait, that hand sign- he's not thinking on doing that is he?"I muttered.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you."Kakashi said.

"Naruto run!He's going to kill you!"Sakura screamed revealing where she was hiding.

"Too late, Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!Tousand Years Of Death!"He shouted as he poked Naruto's butt that he was send flying into the water.

"First mother and now Kakashi. I really still don't think that was a jutsu..god it makes me remember the time when my mother had done that to me when we were training in the backyard."I said in disgust.

"Okay, where was I?"Kakashi said when two shurikens came at him but caught it with one hand while reading. Kakashi looked at Naruto who came crawling out of the water. "What's wrong..you're not going to get lunch if you won't get any bells from me."He said. "I know, I know..you already told that to us."Naruto said. "I'm not going to let this stop me from becoming a Hokage!Believe it!I'm going to those bells no matter what!"Seven clones came from the river and surrounded Kakashi.

One of the clones grabbed Kakashi from behind."Don't let your enemy get behind you Kakashi-sensei."Naruto said proudly. One of the Naruto clone punched Kakashi, but then again, the one who was punched turn to be one of Naruto's clone. "Hey, where's Kakashi-sensei?"One of Naruto's clone asked. "Wait, maybe you're Kakashi!"Another Naruto pointed to Naruto. "No!Maybe you are!"Another one pointed.

It didn't last long when all Naruto started beating each other up, again. For once, Naruto being smart undid his jutsu and realized that none of the clones was Kakashi. Naruto panicked as he looked around the feild, suddenly Naruto's face turned into a huge grin when he spotted a bell lying on the ground. "Oh yeah!"He shouted as he run towards the bell. Naruto was about to get the bell when he suddenly found himself hanging up side down on the tree.

I facepalmed. "God you can't be serious."I muttered. Kakashi appeard from where he was hiding, he started lecturing Naruto about how stupid he was for falling into a easy trap. Of course, I as usual didn't listen on what they were talking about..watching them makes me want to sleep again in boredom. Suddenly two shurikens came out and hit Kakashi on the head and body. Naruto then keeps on shouting about how Sasuke had gone way too far.

Well, I still didn't pay any attention since I already knew that it was only a substitution technique. Sasuke then went to the tree I was sitting on, I looked down at him and smirk. "Not fast enough to change your hiding spot huh."I teased. "Is the childish tomboy hitting on me again?"He asked in a teasing tone. "It's more like teasing than hitting spoiled Uchiha."I said in a deadpan voice.

He looked up to me as he raised an eyebrow. "Spoiled Uchiha? So now you're changing dumb into spoiled."Sasuke said as a hint of interest was found in his voice. "You changed calm into childish..and I hate the way you just teased me earlier..I never hit on you."I said in boredom. He smirked again. "Hn, then I guess now we're even."He said. "Whatever."I said as I watched Sasuke leaped away from us.

I sense that everyone was no where to be found in the feild, well except for Naruto who was still hanging on the tree. I presumed that Sakura went to find her beloved Sasuke as usual. Then suddenly, I heard a feminine voice screamed coming from the west side of the forest. _'Sakura must had been caught in a genjutsu'_ I thought. Naruto had finally cut the rope off as his head fell off to the ground first. But then again, another trap was set and he found himself being in the same situation again.

I sweatdropped on how stupid he was. Since Kakashi weren't near, I walked to where Naruto was and cut the rope from Naruto's foot. He now landed on his feet and looked up to me. "E-Eiri-chan?"Naruto was looking at me puzzeled. "What, it's normal for me to help my teammate you know..and besides, don't I get thank-"I was cut off by Naruto. "Sorry Eiri-chan but I gotta go get some of those bells."Naruto said as he rushed to where Sakura screamed.

"B-but Uzumaki!"I shouted in no emotion. "Oh and thanks for saving me Eiri-chan!"He yelled back to me as he dissappeared in sight. I sighed. "Guess I need to find them before the time runs out."

'Kagebonshin No Jutsu' Two clones had appeared in front of me._ 'You're not the only one who can use that technique Naruto'_ I smirked at the thought. "So you want us to find Naruto and Sasuke?"One of my clones asked. I nodded. "You're incharge on finding Naruto.."I pointed to the clone on my right. "..you find Sasuke.."I pointed to the other one on my left. "..and I'll find Sakura."I finished. The two of them nodded as we started to leaped off to find the others.

**_0000000_**

I've been searching for Sakura more than twenty minutes already, but it seems that no luck is coming to me. I was then stopped from my tracks by a siver-haired figure. "So now I'm going to face the greatest kunoichi of the academy."Kakashi said still reading his porno book. "I didn't know that you're a fan of that idiot perv sage."I said in disgust. Kakashi finally turned his gaze on me. "Oh, so you know about the three Legendary Sanin?"He asked in interest. I nodded.

I sighed. "And here I was looking for the others but ended up finding you. God, luck hates me."I shook my head. Another clone appeared beside me. "It seems that you also know how to use the Kagebonshin. Interesting."He said. Without warning, my clone charged him at a good speed as he closed his book and dodge the attacks he was getting from my clone. My clone swiftly elbowed him in the chin but Kakashi countered her with a kick in the stomach.

My clone was sent flying to where I was but she managed to got her feet on the ground and used her balance not to fall over as she slide back. Kakashi put his book back in his pocket and looked directly to me. "You're the first one in your team who managed to hit me, plus I didn't even have the time to read my book."He said. I sweatdropped on what he said about not being able to read his book.

Kakashi put his hands on his chin as he recall of something. "Your movements and flexibility are very impressive, not to mention your speed is already for a chunin level."He explained. "I think it's more than a chunin level sensei."I smirked as I swing the bells that were on my hands. Kakashi checked his side and saw that the bells were really gone. "I'm impressed, I never thought you would've mastered Kimiko's speed at such a young age."Kakashi complimented.

"I had not fully mastered it yet, I even still need a clone to distract you and get these bells from you."I said looking at the bells i was holding. "So I guess that means I pass then?"I asked. Kakashi nodded. I threw the bells back at him as he caught them in one hand. "I still need to find everyone, besides..I'm not stopping until they _all_ pass."I said looking around. "Why do you need to find them?"He asked. I turned to him in a deadpan look. "You already know the answer to that."I said when my clone let me see of what Naruto was doing. "Oh and Naruto's going to eat the lunch."I said before I left to find Sakura and Sasuke.

After a few minutes, I finally found Sakura lying unconcious on the ground. _'Seems Kakashi-sensei got her good'_ I sighed. I went beside Sakura and tried to wake her up. Sakura's eyes started fluttering, it didn't take much long when she leaped off of the ground. "Where's Sasuke-kun?Is he dead?Is Sasuke-kun alright?AAAH!Where is he!"Sakura shouted panicking. I sweatdropped a lot towards her attitude.

"Sakura are you okay?"I asked as I grabbed her shoulder and made her sit down. Sakura was looking at me puzzeled like Naruto did. I smiled at her. "Don't worry, it's still me. Are you alright?"I asked again. It took a moment for Sakura to decide what to say but she nodded anyway. "Great, now we need to find Sasuke before time runs out and convinced him to help us get the bells."I explained.

Sakura nodded again when she realized something. "Oh yeah! Sasuke-kun was hurt earlier, his whole body was covered in blood!"Sakura started panicking again when she suddenly rushed out the forest and started screaming again. I run to where Sakura went and saw her lying unconcious on the ground again. _'Geez, something's defenitely wrong with this girl'_ I thought as I saw my other clone coming towards me.

I looked behind her and saw Sasuke's head stuck on the ground, or no wait, Sasuke's body was stuck on the ground making him look bodyless. I nodded on approval to my clone as she vanished and turned into thin smokes. "Anyone who sees you like this will defenitely end like Sakura."I said. As usual, Sasuke just looked at me with no emotions on his face. "And there goes my partner."He said looking at Sakura.

"Anyway, I need to convince you to help me getting the bells, if not Sakura won't join me."I explained to him. "Hmph, that's your own problem..you guys will only get in my way."He spatted. I rolled my eyes. "In case you forgot, you're already stuck under the ground."I said in a deadpan voice. "Tsk, just get me out in here."He said angrily. Then finally, Sakura woke up and screamed again when she saw Sasuke still on the ground.

When she got Sasuke out of the ground, she started hugging Sasuke and asking if he's alright. But then again, Sasuke pulled Sakura off of him and started walking away. Sakura stopped him telling that they should just only give up and try again next time. Sasuke then started explaining that he almost got a bell and that he's the only one who can kill his brother.

Out of no where, we heard a bell ring and that the time is already over. All of us got back on the training ground. Three lunch boxes were in front of us, Sakura,Sasuke and I were standing in each side of Naruto who was tied on a post. "Really Naruto, eating the lunch while the time is not yet over is very absurd."I said in boredom.

Suddenly, Naruto's stomach growled loudly. "Well well, it seems you four are very hungry."Kakashi teased. "Not the childish tomboy over there, she just ate an apple when we got here earlier."Sasuke said sarcastically. "Shut it spoiled Uchiha."I spatted. "Make me."He said smirking evilly. "Oh I will, besides..I'm not the one whose body was stuck under the ground."I smirked. Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown. "Shut it idiot tomboy."He spatted. "Make me."I said as sparks was coming from our eyes.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "You two can do that maybe some other time since what you are doing now are starting to scare your teammates out of their skin."He said. Sasuke and I ended our glaring contest and looked away from each other.

"Anyway, about the training's result, you three should not go back to the academy."Kakashi said. "What? But all I did was scream and faint. Was that okay?"Sakura asked. "Does that mean we all.."Naruto said proudly. Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, you three..should quit being ninjas."He's face turned serious. My eyes widened in shocked. I mean, who would've not been shock when all you're teammates failed and you're the only one that passed.

"What? But that's not fair!"Naruto shouted.

"Yeah..you couldn't just change your mind like that."Sakura said.

"And what about Sasuke, does that mean he passed? Why they are only three?"Naruto asked.

"Sasuke didn't pass, Eiri did."Kakashi corrected. All their heads turned to me in wide eyes, even Sasuke was shocked.

"B-but how did you-"Naruto was cut off by Kakashi.

"Eiri got the bells from me earlier when we fought in the middle of the forest.."Kakashi explained. "She thinks and moves like a ninja, you three don't. You three think like kids, like brats..you don't deserve to be ninjas."Kakashi just hit a nerve from one of the students. Sasuke's temper didn't take it anymore, he pulled out his kunai and rushed to Kakashi just like Naruto did. Sasuke just earned being pinned to the ground by Kakashi's foot resting on Sasuke's head.

"You think it's all about you."Kakashi said still pressing his foot on Sasuke's head.

"Let go of him!Don't step on Sasuke-kun like that!"Sakura yelled like baby.

"You think this a game, you think being a ninja is all just a game, huh? Why do you think we separated you into groups?"Kakashi asked angrily.

"W-what do you mean?"Sakura asked, getting scared.

"Think for a minute, why'd you think we put you into groups?"

"I don't even know why you put us into teams!"Naruto shouted.

"Didn't you even realized what this exercise is all about?"

"Getting bells?"Naruto asked.

"Fighting stronger ninjas?"Sakura asked.

"Use your heads, it's basic."Kakashi said, still not letting go of Sasuke.

"Again, why'd you think there are four people in your squad? Don't you know what the purpose is?"

"The purpose?"Sakura asked.

"Yes. Which determines whether you pass or not."

"How are we suppose to know what it is if you're not telling us!"Naruto shouted as he wiggled on the post.

I touched my temple as I shook my head slowly. "It's teamwork for god sake."I sighed.

"Huh? You mean working together?"Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"But there's only three bells, so that means even if we worked together, only three of us will get the bells. One of us will still fail and that could cause a conflict to our group and break up!"Sakura protested.

"Indeed, I made you all to go againts each other. I want to see if you can overcome that situation and put teamwork ahead of you. Sakura, you worry more about Sasuke than your other teammates. Naruto whose in front of you needed your help but instead, you just left him there and followed Sasuke. Naruto, you do everything on your own. Sasuke, you think every one are out of your leauge and that they will just get in your way. There a lot of dangerous missions than this, if you want the job done, you need teamwork. Teamwork is the most important thing a ninja can do, every shinobi know about this."Kakashi pulled a kunai out and pointed it in Sasuke's neck. "For example: Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies! That's what I'm talking about."He put the kunai back. "A situation like this may come and you would have to make hard decisions."Kakashi finally let go of Sasuke and walked over to the stone where names are carved.

Kakashi put his hand on the shiny stone and sighed. "In here, this is where the names of the ninjas are engraved. They are the ninjas who are honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it! That's it! That's it!"Naruto shouted. "I decided to get my name engraved in that stone!"He wiggled.

"Naruto, those are the people who are KIA."I said in soft tone.

"KIA?"

"Killed In Action."I finished.

"Oh."Naruto didn't know what to say as he lowered his head.

Kakashi lightly brushed the stone. "The names of my closest friends are also engraved in here."Kakashi said sadly. Then Kakashi turned to us and spoke. "Alright, I'm going to give you all another chance. You're going to try and get these bells from me again, Eiri since you already passed, you're not-"I cut him off. "I still want to try it."Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. "And why is that?"Kakashi asked. "They are my teammates, I want to help them. If they all fail, I fail, If they all go down, I go down with them. I want to fight beside them, so please Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi thought this for a minute and nodded. "Alright then..but don't give Naruto anything to eat, that's his punishment for trying to eat the anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail. I make the rules, got it?"He finished as he dissappeared into thin air.

**_0000000_**

For the sixteenth time, Naruto's stomach growled again. "D-don't worry about it, this is no big deal!Believe it!"He shouted as his stomach didn't listen and growled. I handed my lunch box in front of Naruto. "Here you can have it."I said simply. "But Eiri, Kakashi-sensei told us not to, you're going to fail if you do that."Sakura stated. "It doesn't matter. I just need to hurry."I protested. Sasuke handed his lunch box to Naruto. "Take mine instead, I'm almost finished anyway."He said.

"No, just continue and eat your lunch..besides, I already ate breakfast remember."I eyed Sasuke. Making him remember when I ate my apple earlier. "Wait, you ate breakfast?"Both Naruto and Sakura asked. "Yeah, didn't Sasuke mentioned it earlier before we fought..anyway just-"I was cut off as Sasuke spoke. "No I'll give Naruto mine, you three just eat."He stated. "Wait, I'll just give mine."Sakura said.

"S-Sakura-chan."Naruto's eyes twinkling. "Don't worry, I eat less than Sasuke-kun and Eiri since I'm on a diet."Sakura said. "B-but Sakura-chan, look."Naruto wiggled his hands. "Hurry before he comes back."Sasuke hissed. "I'm only going to do this ones."Sakura said. Naruto nodded but never really minding it. Sakura raised the chopsticks into Naruto's mouth and gave him food as Naruto chewed it happily.

Suddenly, a big smoke appeared in front of us as Kakashi approached us. "YOU!"He yelled. "You broke the rules..I hope you're ready for the punishment.."He said making hand signs. "..any last words?"He smokes appeared as thunder and lightning crackled in the field. Naruto and Sakura looked really terrified, while Sasuke's getting ready for what might come for us._ 'Where are these smokes and thunders coming from anyway?'_ I thought looking around.

"B-but you said.."Naruto said nervously.

"Hmm?"

"There were four of us in the squad, we are a team."Sasuke answered.

"Yeah, we gave Naruto our lunch because we wouldn't want our teammates starve."Sakura added.

"The four of us are one and we stick together no matter what."I finished.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!What they said!"Naruto yelled.

"The four of you are one, that's your excuse.."He said walking towards us. Then suddenly, his face turned into a huge grin. "You pass."

"What?"Naruto asked.

"You pass."

"You mean..the four of us passed the test?"Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded. "You are the first students who passed, those of my earlier students do everything I said and fell into many traps. In the world of ninja, the ones who broke the rules are scums. But the ones who doesn't care and abandon their friends are worse than scums."He explained. "H-he's kinda cool."Naruto said eyes watering."The exercise is finished, all in team 7 passed."He announced.

Sakura raised her fist high above the air. "Yes!We did it!

"Yeah!We pass!"Naruto yelled.

_'So those smokes and thunder are just effects huh?'_ I thought.

Sasuke's still the same Sasuke, who had the stupid smirk written in his face.

"Yeah!I did it!I'm a ninja, a ninja!I'm gonna be a Hokage!Believe it!"Naruto cheered.

"Team 7 will start their fist mission tomorrow, let's go."Kakashi stated. Sakura,Sasuke and I followed behind him as we all left the feild. First thing to do:Eat an apple when I got home, change my clothes, go training at the waterfalls and take a dip at the water. But why do I feel like forgetting something.

"Aah! I knew this was going to happen. Someone help and untie this freakin rope around me!"Naruto yelled.

_'That answers the question'_ I thought.

**Woah! Why that was a long chapter, I never thought that would be to long to end. But never mind, chapter three is finished, yeeeah! This chapter took me a lot of time, well every chapter took me alot of time actually. Okay! Back to the story..I hope anyone of you noticed something about Eiri's attitude in this chapter huh? Well, I'm going to keep that a secret for now, I'll let you find out when the story gets further..Anyway, I hope you like this chapter coz I did!Hahahahaha!Just read and review the next chapter everyone...Janne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa minna-san! You guys having a nice day? Don't answer that..since our first day of school is coming this week, I guess I would only have a few and little time to write stories, but don't worry, I'll still try my best to give you all a chapter! Forget what I said earlier coz here is the next chapie everyone! So now, just grab some popcorns, relax, and read it. Oh and, this is SasukeXOC by the way..**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Naruto characters, just my OC's..**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Off to the land of waves**

Team 7 had already done a lot of missions but until today, they were still stuck in boring missions like the other missions they had.

"Sasuke: Point B."

"Sakura:Point C."

"Eiri:I'm at point D."

...

"..Naruto:I'm at point A."

"Naruto you're slow.."Kakashi groaned. "..Alright, team 7, mmm..the target has moved. Go after it!"Kakashi demanded. All of them ran through the forest as they hid behind the trees. "Over there."Naruto protessed in a low tone of voice. "What's your distance from the target?"Kakashi asked.

"Five meters, I'm ready, just give the signal."Naruto answered immediately.

"I'm ready too."Sasuke said.

"Me too."Sakura said.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."Eiri said.

"Okay, now!"Kakashi demanded. They all lunged at the target at the same time, since all of them are one. "Gotcha!"Naruto shouted as his face started being scratched by a cat. Yep, their target are none other than a CAT. "Make sure it's the target."Kakashi stated. "It is the stupid target!"Naruto shouted as the cat continued scratching his face."Does it have a ribbon on the right ear?"Kakashi asked."We're sure it's the target..ID confirmed."Sasuke asured Kakashi while Eiri switch the earphones and put her earplugs on again since Naruto keeps on shouting. "Yosh..Operation:The lost pet Tora complete. Mission accomplished." Kakashi said.

"Can't we get other better mission than this one!?"Naruto shouted. "I HATE CATS!"He screeched that made Kakashi almost fell to the ground since Naruto's voice buzzed to the earphones. "I hope you can give me some of those earplugs your wearing Eiri."Kakashi stated. "GAAAAAAH!"Naruto shouted.

**At the Hokage's office..**

"Oh my poor little Tora, I've been worried sick when you went missing."The big fat momma or the huge momma, _if you know what I mean_, kept on saying as she snuggled, _or more like squeezed to death_, her fury cat.

"Hah! Stupid cat gets what she deserves!"Naruto laughed.

"No wonder why it ran away."Sakura felt sorry.

Sasuke being Sasuke, didn't say anything.

"Agreed."Eiri said as her teammates turned their heads to her direction.

"I would've done the same thing, I mean being squashed to death by a-"Naruto and Sakura put their hands on her mouth before she can say anything that would made the costumer get angry. When the huge lady thank the Hokage and had gone to the door, all team 7 sighed as they put their hands down from Eiri's mouth. "..huge fat lady is . Trust me, I've been in the same situation for many times."Eiri continued with a deadpan look.

Both Iruka-sensei and the Hokage sighed as they shook their heads. "Now, their are a lot of available missions for team 7.."He cleared his throat. "..babysitting the Chief councelor's three-year old, helping do grocery shopping, digging up potatoes-"

"NO!"Naruto shouted. "I don't want to do these things, they're all boring! I want to do real missions!"Naruto whined.

_'He's got a good point'_ Sasuke thought.

_'Naruto's really an idiot!'_ Sakura thought.

Kakashi sighed. _'I knew this was coming'_

Iruka-sensei butt in. "Idiot! You're just a genin..For starters like you, this are the only available missions for you guys! Plus, like everyone you need to gain experiences to go on other higher missions."Iruka explained."I don't care! Besides, all we've been doing lately are going in this stupid missions."Naruto protested.

The Hokage didn't take it anymore and decided to barge in. "Listen Naruto, many different kinds of missions come into our village everyday.."The Hokage started explaining about the A, B, C, and D rank missions to everyone. But Naruto didn't even pay any attention to what the Hokage was saying. Yep, not even the others.

"I already had Tonkutsu ramen yesterday so I was thinking of ordering miso ramen today for lunch, you?"Naruto asked Kakashi."I was thinking of eating barbecue today since I have no time to cook any food."Kakashi answered as he didn't think to object about anything."Onigiri and tomatoes."Sasuke answered."Sounds good, mind if I join you Sasuke-kun?"Sakura being a fangirl again. Sasuke ignored her. "What about you? Don't tell me you're going to have an apple for lunch."

"Okay, I'm not."Eiri said simply.

"Really?"Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No."

Sasuke sighed. "Apple is not a lunch."

"So is tomato."Eiri countered.

Then Sakura came to the rescue. "It is for lunch!"

"Well I said onigiri and tomatoes didn't I?"Sasuke ignored her again.

"Then I guess I'll have tempura as an addition."Eiri sighed.

"LISTEN TO ME!"The Hokage shouted as viens appeared in his head.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sorry about that."

"You always lecture me like you're my granpa or something. I'm not a kid anymore Jii-chan! I'm a ninja now!"Naruto pouted as he turned around his back on the Hokage chuckled. "So you're saying that you're not the brat who you used to be anymore?"He asked. "No!"Naruto answered. "Alright then, since you're determined on having a real mission, then so be it."The Hokage finished."Huh?"Naruto turned to see the Hokage."I'm going to give you a C-rank mission, and that is to gaurd someone on a journey."The Hokage explained.

"Really?Who!?Is it a princess?A feudal lord!?"Naruto asked non-stop.

"Alright then, you may come in now."

They all turned to see a drunk old man carrying a bottle of wine, wait is he going to drink all that? "What the! They're just kids!"The old man yelled as he drink his wine. "And don't expect me to believe that the little kid with an idiotic look on his face is a ninja?"He asked

"HAHAHAHAHA! Who's the little ninja with the idiotic look on his face!?"Naruto asked as he burst into laughter.

Sasuke, Sakura and Eiri looked at each other as they took a step forward to Naruto. A line bar appeared on top of their heads, and it seems that Sasuke is the tallest among them followed by Eiri then Sakura, and lastly, Naruto. "Wha?"Naruto looked at his teammates, then turned his head back to the drunk old man. "I'll demolish you!"He growled.

"Naruto, you can't demolish that guy _since_ he's the costumer."Eiri said simply as everyone took a few steps back away from her. The old man drank more alcohol before he spoke. "I'm Tazuna the bridge builder, I must return to my country immediately to finish our bridge no matter what. The bridge I'm building is our only hope and the thing that will change our lives. So I want you to get me home safely and protect me with all your lives until I finished the bridge."He said.

**At the Hidden Leaf Village gate..**

"Oh yeah!Let's go!"Naruto cheered after he striked an annoying pose. "What are you getting excited about Naruto?"Sakura asked. "Well, this is the first time I'm going out from the village."He smiled gleely at everyone. Then the old man stabbed his finger to Naruto. "Hey, and you expect me to trust my life in this kid?He's a runt!"He complained. Kakashi chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm a jonin and you can trust your life with me."

"Hey, watch your mouth old geezer!I'm a ninja!And I'm a great one, my names Naruto Uzumaki!Remember it!And when I grow up, I'm going to be the greatest Hokage that everyone would ever known. Believe it!"Naruto said stabbing his fingers back to the old man. The old man took another drink of alcohol. "Hah!Hokage are powerful and wise, you're puny and brainless, the day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"Shut up!I'll become a Hokage no matter what, and you will also respect me."Naruto shouted.

Tazuna snorted. "You can become a Hokage ten times if you want, but you're still a runt to me."

"That's it!I'm going to make you pay!"Naruto was about to beat him but Kakashi grabbed his jacket to stop.

"Naruto, we protect our clients, not kill them."Kakashi reminded.

Then Eiri got an idea. "Then is it okay for me to sabotage them?"

Everyone sweatdropped at what Eiri just said. "Uhm..no."Kakashi finally answered.

"Hmph..fine then."Naruto pouted.

Eiri smiled gleely. "Don't worry Naruto, you can get your revenge when the mission is over..or maybe you want my help?"Eiri asked as everyone stepped back away from her. Sasuke, well his face was covered in awe look.

Naruto gulp. "Uhm..hehe..n-no thanks Eiri-chan."

"You sure about that? I mean, I'm good at these things."

"W-we noticed."Sakura said nervously.

Eiri turned her head to Sakura. "Oh Sakura.."Sakura turned pale. "..do you want to join us?"Eiri asked.

Sakura shook her head as she stayed still like a statue. "Naruto?"Eiri turned her head again to Naruto. But Naruto didn't say anything and shook his head. "Well okay then."Eiri said.

"You really are a creepy tomboy."Sasuke said behind her.

Eiri slowly turned her head to Sasuke as she smiled evilly. _'W-why is she looking at me like that?'_ Sasuke's eyes twitched.

Then Kakashi suddenly decided to butt in. "Alright, I think it's time for us to start our journey.."Kakashi turned his head to Eiri who's still giving Sasuke a scary look. "..and Eiri, you may want to stop that look and turn off your flashlight before Sasuke get scared."He stated as Sasuke shot him a glare._ 'This is going to be a great trip'_ Eiri thought.

**Wow, already finished two chapters in one day!Yeeeeah! So what do you think about this chapter? I know it's short but that's how it is..anyway, what do you think of Eiri? Pretty cool huh, to think that she actually have different attitudes when she feel like it.**

**Eiri:I thought they already know?**

**Me:Yeah, but they don't know about your scary attitude..until now.*grin***

**Eiri:Oh?*raised an eyebrow***

**Me:Yep..*looks**

**around the room*..men I'm starving.**

**Eiri:*eyes glinting*I have food in here if you want?**

**Me:Really?Of course!*eyes sparkling***

**Eiri:*pulls out a bowl with a purple slimy soup***

**Me:*covers nose*W-what in the world!**

**Eiri:What? This is not bad as it looks like.**

**Me:It is bad.**

**Eiri:Oh come on, don't judge a book by it's cover Kamiru.*eyes glinting***

**Me:*turned around*Okay everyone!Please review and read the next chapter!**

**Eiri:*evil smile*Just have a taste Kamiru.**

**Me:GAAAAAAAH!*dashes out***

**Eiri:*chuckled*Thanks for reading everyone, janne.*chases Kamiru***


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa minna-san!Phew..so now I'm going to start chapter five, huh. So, do you guys want another Sasuke and Eiri fight or not? Well well, what to do, what to do..I wonder If how many chapters is going to take in the land of waves? Tsk tsk tsk..there are going to be a lot of actions in this chapter, of course you already know that since this is a Naruto fanfic..**

**Sakura:Hi everyone!**

**Me:S-Sakura, what are you doing here?**

**Sakura:What, you invited us remember.**

**Me:Yeah, but it's tomorrow.**

**Naruto:Ehh?But Kakashi-sensei told us it's today.**

**Me:Tell me, what were you guys supposed to do today?**

**Naruto:We were suppose to be training right now.**

**Me:*sighed*He's just going to read his Icha Icha book again.**

**Naruto&Sakura:WHAT!?**

**Me:*covers ears*Yeah, you know he's always like that.**

**Naruto:Alright!I'm going back to Kakashi-sensei.*dashes out***

**Me:Okaay..do you want to do the disclaimer Sakura?**

**Sakura:Sure I'd love to.*grin***

**Disclaimer:Kamiru doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters, just her OC's..**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Silent Killer**

Team 7 including mr. Tazuna the bridge builder had already made their way to the land of waves, their journey was quite peaceful since all you can hear is birds chirping with each other, tree leaves clapping as the wind blows between them, cool breeze touched each and every strand of your hair, animals running around all over the forest and the taste of a sweet crunchy red juicy apple. Yep, and there I was, eating another apple as we go to the land of waves.

Naruto was walking ahead of us with his hands on the back of his head, it's a surprised that he didn't even talk much in the whole trip. Well, that maybe because he was getting bored and couldn't do anything but walk. Sakura, well she'd done nothing but flirt with Sasuke on the whole way. Sasuke was Sasuke, both hands in his pocket, face that had been irritated since the day we left the village.

I mean this is Sakura we're talking about, she had been flirting, or more like disturbing Sasuke at the instant we left. Sasuke had done nothing but walk ahead and walk back since he had been avoiding Sakura for more than two days. And as for me, I'd done nothing but read and eat apples on the whole trip. Kakashi and Tazuna-san were talking about the land of waves.

I was walking a little far behind from my teammates since I was busy looking around the forest, when I spot a single puddle that is a centimeter away from us. _'So it's gonna be two to five huh?'_ I thought as we surpassed the puddle when I felt someone beside me. I didn't even need to look up to see who it was. "I can see that you're having fun with your crazy fangirl over there."I teased. "Hmph,"Sasuke muttered. "Having a fanclub is the worst thing you can ever had."

"Good thing I never had one since everyone mistakes me for being a boy."I protested. "And you're happy about that?"He asked with a hint of an impressed tone in his voice. "What do you think?"I asked bluntly. "Oh yeah, you're a tomboy, why wouldn't you be happy."Sasuke smirked. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "What makes you guys think that I'm a tomboy anyway?"I asked.

Then Sasuke closed his eyes and started talking. "You look like a boy, you're not interested in guys, the way you wear clothes and more importantly, you act like a boy."He opened his eyes. I smirked. "Well it's true that I act like one and look like a boy, but that doesn't mean that I'm a tomboy because of those reasons..plus, I'm not interested in girls."I finished. Sasuke then smirked,_ oh how I hate those stupid smirks he had._

"So, does that mean you're interested in guys?"He asked, eyes glinting. It took me a second to answer his question. Then finally. "No, I'm not."I said. He then turned to look at me. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So, are you a tomboy or not?"He asked. I also turned to look at him but then looked away. "Maybe I'am, maybe I'm not."I answered as I quickened my pace and walked ahead leaving Sasuke behind.

It didn't took long enough when we were attacked by two ninjas that appeared from the puddle. I mean, I already know that they were going to attack us at any moment now._ 'Good they're here, I was thinking if when will they show up'_ I thought as I watched them caught Kakashi and tear him up to pieces. The two ninjas then chased after Naruto who frozed up in fear. But before they could also tear him to bloody pieces, Sasuke jumped up to the air as he throws a shuriken to trap the chains on the tree and a kunai to make sure the chains won't fall off. He landed on their arms and kicked them in the face that made the chains broke as they got free.

Sakura, who was protecting Tazuna-san had became the ninjas next target since they knew she wouldn't do much. "I've got to do something."She muttered. Sakura went infront of Tazuna-san. "Stay behind me!"She yelled as she held her kunai tightly into her hands. Luckily, I instantly appeared infront of the two ninjas who were about to attack Sakura. "And this is where I showed up."I said as their eyes widened in shocked.

I elbowed the ninja on the right side and kicked the other one hard on the stomach that made both of them flying to the ground . I quickly made a hand sign and held both of my hands on my chest. "Water style:Water Prison Jutsu!"I shouted as a big water swallowed the attackers and trap them inside the sphere. Kakashi finally appeared, his eyes close and a curve between his mask that I assume that he was smiling at us. "Yo."He said walking towards everyone._ 'Do we even need to respond to that'_ I thought.

Naruto was staring on Kakashi in shock. "B-but..he was.."Naruto turned to look at where Kakashi was supposed to be rip in shreds, but found a bunch of logs lying on the ground. "What! Kakashi-sensei used the replacement technique." He shouted. "Naruto, I'm sorry if I didn't help you right away.."Kakashi started scratching his head. "..I just didn't thought that you'd freezed like that."Naruto was taken a back as his face showed a hurtful expression.

Kakashi then turned to us. "Good work Sasuke and Eiri, very smooth, you too Sakura."Kakashi praised the three of us, I wasn't paying attention on what Kakashi just said. I was actually looking at Naruto whose head was lowered looking at the ground. Naruto was feeling left out of the group, I was going to talk to him when Sasuke beat me up to it. "Hey, are you alright.. cat?"Something suddenly snapped me. "Shut it Uchiha or I'll trap you inside my water prison and let you drown!"I yelled as I felt my blood burning inside me.

Everyone snap their heads at me as Sakura came to the rescue. "Eiri! Don't you dare talk to Sasu-"Sakura was cut off as I glared dangerously at her. Kakashi knew what was coming and went between me and Sasuke. "I don't know what's going on here, but I think you should stop this unecessary fight. We need to get together if we're going to protect Tazuna-san, don't you agree?"Kakashi looked at me and nod. I let myself go back to normal and calm myself. "Wakarimashta, gomen."I answered looking at the ground.

Kakashi then turn to Tazuna-san. "By the way Tazuna-san,"

"Huh?Y-yeah?"Tazuna-san asked nervously.

"We need to talk, those are ninjas from the Hidden Mist Village."He said pointing at the two ninjas inside the sphere. "They will do anything just to finish their jobs no matter what the cost."He said. "And Eiri.."Kakashi said as he turned to me. "..you might wanna release those two before they die."He said motioning to the two ninjas who were struggling hard inside the water. I sighed and release the jutsu. When the water was gone, they coughed and coughed holding their throat as they quickly gasped for air.

The two of them raised their heads up looking at us. "H-how did you know about the ambush?"One of them asked. "Well, we know that it hasn't rained a day in this forest, so why would there be a single puddle on the ground. It is actually pretty obvious since we didn't even passed any other puddle on the way. Plus, it would seem that I'm not the only one who got to notice."Kakashi finished as his gaze landed on me. I ignored his gaze and just continued looking at the two ninjas that were sitting on the ground.

"If that's the case, then why'd you let the kids fight?"Tazuna asked.

"Well to tell you the truth,I could have taken these two down quickly..but, I also need to know who their target is and what they're after at."Kakashi said.

"I wanted to know if they were after us or they were after something else. We couldn't be their target since we Konoha ninjas don't have any connections in the Mist village. But you Tazuna-san, the bridge builder have a high chance to be their target. You requested us to guard you on the whole way with our lives, and we accepted this mission because we only expected robbers and highway men to cross our paths. We didn't expect any ninjas on our way, this can be a B-rank mission or higher. I know that you have your own reasons, but lying about the details is out of the question."

"This mission level is to advanced for us to handle, this is way out of our league. Let's quit. We still need to get Naruto back to the village to be treated by the doctors. He needs to get anesthesia right now."Sakura said worriedly.

"Naruto should really need to be treated.."Kakashi thought for a minute. "..this is such a burden. All right then let's go back to the village."Before anyone can do anything Naruto pulled a kunai out and plunged it into his hands where the poison was in. "Why am I always so different? Urg!"

"Naruto! What are you doing?"Sakura asked freaking out.

"Why do I always have to be saved? I should be strong just like the others..I-I trained and practiced everyday. I'm not gonna let myself get rescued again whenever things like this happens to me."Naruto protested. "I vowed to this pain in my hand that I will never back out again..I will protect you with my life Tazuna-san with this kunai knife! Believe it! You guys don't have to worry about me, this mission is still on the road so let's go!"He shouted as he came back to his true self.

"Hey, the way you took the poison out of your wound was really cool and I admire that.."My faced turned dark, eyes glinting. "..but if you lose anymore blood, you're going to die."I watched as Naruto turned pale and a hundreds of sweatdropps came falling from his head.

Kakashi went beside Naruto and started praising him while Naruto kept on whining about how young he was for a thing like this to happen to him and that he didn't want to die. "Stop whining and let me see your hands."Kakashi said. Naruto gave his hand to Kakashi and started to calm a little. I soon realized that something was up when Kakashi's eyes widened on Naruto's wound like he just figured out something incredible.

Kakashi's face then turned into a thoughtful expression, but that didn't last long since Naruto break him to it. "Uhm, Kakashi-sensei? Am I going to die?"Naruto asked as panic came over him again. "Yeah, of course, you're still going to live long enough."Kakashi said as he walked towards Tazuna-san and started explaining to him about B-rank missions. I just stood there and watched as Sakura started scolding Naruto about what so ever, I didn't actually payed any attention on what she was saying and just stared at Naruto in acknowledgement.

**_0000000_**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, me, Kakashi and Tazuna-san were now riding in a small boat. Me and Naruto were sitting at the front sit, followed by Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tazuna-san and then the man who was incharged in rowing the paddle instead of using the engine. But of course, I understand why he was doing this, we are actually hiding from other people so that they can't capture us, and thanks to this fog, no one can see us sneaking in the village.

Then Sakura decided to break the silence by saying about her another marvelous observation. "The fog is so thick, I can't see a thing."Sakura said as she tried hard to see through the mist. "And pants spokes again about her so obvious observations."I teased. "What!?"She shouted in a quiet tone. "Great, you're not just only a crazy-lousy observer but you're also a fangirl with an impaired hearing."I teased making a dark face at her.

"Why you little-"Sakura was cut off by a loud irritating voice. "Woah! It's huge!"Naruto shouted as he stare at the huge bridge that we were about to pass. "Hey, be quiet will you! I'm rowing this boat instead of using the engine since we're hiding in the fog so that we won't be caught."The man rowing the boat warned. Naruto covered his mouth and nodded nervously at the man.

" . I've been wanting to ask you something."Kakashi said. I turned my head a little to see Kakashi-sensei having a serious face on Tazuna-san. "I want to know about the men who are after you and why. If you don't tell us, then I have no choice but to end this mission after we drop you ashore."

Tazuna turned his eyes to every one of us and sighed as he scratched his head. "I guess i have no choice but to tell you the truth, no i want you all to know the truth. As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. The one who wants my life is an extremely terrible-rich man."Tazuna-san explained. "A terrible man. Who is it?"Kakashi asked. "You may have heard his name..his name's Gato, Marine transportation billionare Gato."

"Gato? The one from the Gato Company? He's one of the richest men in this world."Kakashi-sensei said in a stunned manner. Naruto then started yapping again. "Who's that?What?What?" _ Oh great powerful Kami, let your power be shown to him and scared him off to shut his stupid mouth._ "Yes, he is the president of a marine transportation company on the outside. But underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband. He also does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries. A year ago, he set his sights on the Country of the Wave. He entered this country using violence and wealth as his shield, and he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like the Country of the Wave, controlling the sea means ruling over the wealth, politics, and people of this island. And the one thing that Gato is afraid of...is the completion of the bridge." _Woah, that was a long explanation._

"I see. So you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle to him."Sakura had placed her fingers on her chin while thinking this through. "Then those ninja were sent by Gato."Sasuke said. _Thanks for stating the obvious. _"But I don't understand. He's dangerous man that uses ninjas. Why did you hide the fact when you came to us?"Kakashi asked. "The country of the Wave is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord does not have enough money-"I cut him off. "And you don't have the money to request for an expensive B rank or above mission."

Tazuna-san paused for a minute and nodded. "If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure while I go home...but there's no need for you to blame yourselves even I died. Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more." I could see Naruto's and Sakura's face making a weird expression. But Tazuna-san continued his melodramatic speech.."And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life...but it's not your fault."

Kakashi-sensei scratched his head with one finger, or more like scratched his head protector since it was blocking his forehead. We all looked at each other and thought for a moment, until, Kakashi-sensei raised both of his hands in surrender and said "Well, I guess it can't be helped. We will continue escorting you back home."Kakashi simply decided. "Oh, that's good to hear."Tazuka-san pretended to be surprised.

And then i saw Tazuka-san looked back and raised his hands in a victory sign unnoticed to anyone._ I swear i'll make my revenge to this drunkard geezer when i have the chance._"We're almost there."The man that was rowing the boat finally spoked. "Tazuna, it looks like we haven't been noticed yet."He said. Tazuna-san turned to look up at the man beside him. "Thanks."

We are now riding beneath a big tunnel with lights that are hanging through the walls that has a lot of spaces, even four to five boats can fit right into this tunnel. I realized that we're getting closer and closer to the light that is at the end of the tunnel. And then suddenly, when the boat came out of the tunnel, we came face to face with the light blue sky, the water was very calm and clear that you can even see your own reflection, trees and houses that seems floating on the water, and it was a nice peaceful place where you can relax under the open sky.

The boat had already reached the pier as we got off the boat. "This is far as I go. Later."The boat owner said. "Sure, thanks a lot."Tazuna-san said. "Be careful."Then the boat owner left, now using his engine. And then Tazuna-san turned to us. "All right take me home safely."He demanded. "Okay."I heard Kakashi-sensei replied tiredly._ "If they are to attack, they will surely send Jounin level ninja instead of Chuunin level ones. God I hope they send stronger ninjas, I'm getting tired of this."_I thought. I turned to Kakashi-sensei and it seems he's also thinking the same thing as me.

**_0000000_**

**Sasuke's POV**

The tree of us were walking in a triangle while the others are lagging behind, Eiri was walking a little behind Tazuna-san. Since we find out about the guy called Gato, she's been acting a little weird. Wait, who cares if she's acting like that? It's none of my concern anyway, tsk. I fasten my pace, now I'm walking with the idiot dobe beside me. I felt him look at me even with my eyes closed, suddenly, he ran forward taking his kunai out and threw it at the bushes.

Tsk, what an idiot, he thinks showing off would make him look greater than me. I didn't even sense anyone through the bushes, everyone looked stunned when Naruto put that action on, except for me and Eiri actually. She seemed unfazed on what just happened right now, well atleast that makes two of us getting used on the dobe infront of us.

Naruto finally stand up from his position, holding his head protector like a professional ninja. _Tsk, show off._ "Oh, it was just a mouse."He said cooly. "Sakura then pointed accusingly at Naruto. "Stop showing off! There was nothing in there!" Followed by Kakashi-sensei. "Please, Naruto, don't use your throwing knives so abusively. It's dangerous in the first place." And lastly, Tazuna-san. "Hey, you dwarf! Don't scare us like that! You'll give me an heart attack!"

"Huh? I sense someone in there. No wait, it's there, no i mean the-"Sakura punched Naruto in the head as she lectured him and yelled at him being a show off. _Hn, annoying idiots._ Kakashi went through the bushes and found a white rabbit, his head lying on the tree stand, almost being hit in the head by the dobe's kunai. "That rabbit, shouldn't be here."Eiri suddenly spoke, looking at the rabbit suspiciously. Kakashi-sensei turned to see Eiri and nodded._ Something is definitely going on here, and I need to know what._

I turned and walked beside Eiri. "Hey, what do you mean by that rabbit shoudn't be here?"I asked. She only took one look at me and turned her gaze back to the rabbit that Naruto had been squishing with his stupid face. "You should be realizing this by now, it's not like you."Eiri said, her eyes never leaving the rabbit. "Tsk, just answer me."I said in a normal tone. She smirked and finally broke her gaze to the rabbit and turned to me.

"Look closely Uchiha, that rabbit...it's a snow rabbit. They only come out on winter, but as we can see right now, the sun is shining brightly."Eiri explained. I turned to see the snow rabbit and thought for a minute._ Now that Eiri mention it, it is quite strange for a snow rabbit to be out on this kind of day._ Suddenly, Eiri's eyes widened in shock. "Everyone duck!"She shouted. We all followed what she said as a sound of a sharp blade kept closer and closer before it banged in a tree.

We all looked up and saw a large man standing at the handle of the blade, his back was facing us but we could still see his face very clearly, the only problem is that there is a bandage covering his mouth. _What is with masks and bandages this days, he reminds me of Kakashi._ All of us finally got off the ground and just stare at the man. "Well well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, the exile rouge ninja of the Hidden Mist Village."Kakashi said like they're some kind of childhood friends. Naruto then tried to run towards the guy called Zabuza but just got blocked by Kakashi's hand. "Stay back. You're on the way."

**Eiri's POV**

"But why not!?"Naruto whined._ He should really need to learn when to stop acting like a baby in a situation like this._ "He's not like any other opponent that we've encountered."I stated. "Eiri's right. He's way out of your league, and that means I'm also going to need this.."Kakashi-sensei lifted his head protector from his eye. "..this is going to be difficult."He opened his eyes, revealing a red eye with two black comas beside his pupils.

_I-it couldn't be, there's no doubt about it...it is the sharingan. But, how could he-._ I stared at Kakashi-sensei's red eye and frowned. "Kakashi the sharingan user. Too bad, but I need you to hand over the old geezer."Zabuza demanded. "Quick, the Monji formation! It's time for you guys to use teamwork, remember what I thought you. Protect the bridge builder! Understood!"

"Hai! Wakarimashta!"The four of us swiftly went to Tazuna-san's side. Naruto was on the left side, Sakura on the right, Sasuke on the middle, and me at the back. "I'm all set."Kakashi said. "It looks like I get to see the sharingan in action, this is an honor."Zabuza mused. "Aah! Everyone keeps on talking about sharingan. Will someone please tell me what is this sharingan!" He whined. "Sharingan, this a rareform of doujotso, it only comes on bloodline traits. It allows the user to anticipate their opponents attack, whether it is a ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjustu, and it allows them to imitate almost any jutsu, and copy it down to the smallest detail and reflect it back to the attacker."Sasuke explained.

I lowered my kunai and stare at the ground. "On top of that.."I continued his explanation. "..it also allows you to form a strong genjutsu and trick your enemy. Not just that, it can only be used by the chosen members of the bloodline trait...meaning, such as the Uchiha's. But there are still a lot of hidden things in the sharingan, a lot more."I finished. Zabuza turned his gaze on me. "Oya oya, you got it right little girl."He mused himself.

"Now, it's time for me to see what the famous Kakashi can do."Zabuza locked his eyes on Kakashi. "Or should I say, Kakashi the copy ninja. The man who can copy a thousands of jutsu."Naruto and Sakura suddenly started admiring Kakashi-sensei with their eyes sparkling in the sun light. _Urg, what a bunch of idiots._"So cool!"Naruto shouted. "Is our sensei really that powerful?"Sakura kept on asking. "Will you guys just focus!"I snapped at them.

"H-hai!"They responded nervously. "Enough of this! I need you to hand over the geezer!"Zabuza shouted. "I believe I can't let that happen. Team 7, get on your positions."Kakashi ordered. "Well, it seems that I have to finish you off Kakashi before I could kill your little dogs."Zabuza said. "Then so be it."He took the blade off the tree and dissapeared, only reappearing on top of the water.

We all whipped our heads on the water and saw him standing on top like it's the same as the ground. "Hey! Look over there!"Naruto shouted. "We already know sherlock."I said in a deadpan voice. "He's standing on top of the water."Sakura gasped. "Yeah, we can see that."I said in boredom. "Ninja Art:Hidden mist jutsu!"Zabuza vanished as the mist got thicker and thicker where I can't even see my lower body.

"He just dissapeared!"Naruto gasped. "He'II come after me. Then the four of you. And lastly, Tazuna-san."Kakashi-sensei warned us. "B-but why? Who is he?"Sakura asked. "His name is Zabuza Momochi, also known as the x-leader of the Hidden mist assasination unit. He's specialized at the silent killing technique."Kakashi-sensei stated. "S-silent?"Naruto asked nervously.

"Meaning, he can kill us in an instant without any sound nor warning that can get to us. He'll just slit our throat into half and pass to the next life, not even realizing it."I explained. "Even my sharingan can't fully copy it nor neutrilized it. So don't let your guards down."Kakashi-sensei said. "The land of wave is surrounded by water, it's swirling mist is very present."Tazuna-san informed.

Zabuza's voice suddenly barge in through the thick mist. "Eight points...Larynx; spine; lungs; liver; jugular; artery; kidney; heart. Now, which point will you choose to be attacked?"Zabuza asked sharply. "How about you let me cut your fingers and torture you as your blood flows deep into the water until you die."I smirked. "Eiri! This is not the time for you to be saying things like that!"Kakashi-sensei snapped.

But I didn't listen and went on focusing where Zabuza was hiding._ 'He's very close to us, but I can't figure it out where..'_I sighed _'..I guess I have no choice.'_ I held both of my hands between my chest and claspped them together as I focus a little amount of my chakra. The heat of the warm power was surrounding my whole body as I realized that Kakashi-sensei was also doing the same.

When I knew it was time, I released my chakra out to my body and let them flow as I watched them cut through the thick mist like a sharp blade. Suddenly, Sasuke got tense on the feeling that the two jounin was giving us. He never experienced such a strong killing intent before in his whole life. The kunai he was holding found it self turned to the direction of his neck, Sasuke was about to peirced himself when I suddenly spoke in a low voice to make sure that he's the only one who can hear it. "If you continue to plunge that kunai in your neck, I swear I'll take you back to life and kill you myself."

Sasuke whipped his head back at me, his eyes were wide in surprised and curiosity. Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei spoked. "Sasuke, calm down. I will protect you with all my life. Don't worry, I will never allow and let anyone of my teammates die."Kakashi-sensei assured him. "Oh, I wouldn't be sure about that." Zabuza appeared between the four of us and Tazuna-san. "This is the end."

**Hahaha! I left you all in a cliff hanger! Haha! Well sorry about that, I just want to try that since every author seems to have fun doing that. And I guess now I know why..haha! But don't worry, I'll finish this scene in the next chapter...and I'll do another cliff hanger when I have the chance. Bwahahaha! Well, hope you enjoyed it everyone..please read the next chapter minna-san. Janne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichiwa minna-san! Haha..phew, writing this story is really making me hungry..It eats all my energy! Hahaha! Well atleast it's very fun writing fanfictions, especially when you know that you can share your stories to others, knowing that they enjoy it. Okay! Times up, here is chapter six everyone! Get your popcorns, relax, and read it! Oh and this is a SasukeXOC by the way..**

**Me:Hey! I wonder where the others went? I told them to come here but no one came..mmm..i guess Kakashi-sensei is training them. Oh well, I just wish them good luck!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Naruto characters, just my OC's..**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Kubikiri Houcho**

**Zabuza's blade**

_Previously on Night Panther:_

_Sasuke whipped his head back at me, his eyes were wide in surprised and curiosity. Suddenly, Kakashi-sensei spoke. "Sasuke, calm down. I will protect you with all my life. Don't worry, I will never allow and let my teammates die."Kakashi-sensei assured him. "Oh, I wouldn't be sure about that."Zabuza appeared between the four of us and Tazuna-san. "This is the end."_

On with the story minna-san..

**Normal POV**

Zabuza swinged his blade as the four of them leap out of the way, except for Tazuna-san who was kicked out of the way by Eiri. "Hey! You could have just pushed me out!"Tazuna-san shouted. But Eiri only rolled her eyes and glared at him. They all watched Kakashi who had finally stabbed Zabuza on the abdomen, but only to find water trickling out of his wound instead of blood.

_'Water clone'_ Eiri thought. Zabuza turned into water and reappeard behind Kakashi. He slashed his blade at Kakashi and cut him off into two bodies. "Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto shouted. Suddenly, a kunai was lifted into Zabuza's neck, Kakashi was behind him holding the kunai tightly. "It's over." He said. "You're finished."

"Oh yeah!"Naruto shouted. A time of silence, Zabuza started chuckling. "Finished? Are you sure about that Kakashi? You don't get it do you, I'll never be defeated by a copycat ninja like you. Though, you are full of surprises. You already copied my water clone even though you're busy saying your speech. You're quite smart by using your clone to get my attention but...I'm not easy to fool!"

Zabuza slashed his blade at Kakashi and dodged it easily. Zabuza dugged his blade at the ground and grabbed the handle to kick Kakashi who was sent flying into the water.

_'Now.'_ Zabuza grabbed his blade and started running towards the water. A shadow fastly approach him from behind, Zabuza whipped his head only to find a voilet and white figure running ahead of him. Eiri stopped herself at the edge of the shore, she pulled her kunai out and threw it at Zabuza. "Heh, what idiocity."Zabuza said as he dodged the kunai and watched it land on the ground.

"You need to be more observant than that."Eiri smirked. The kunai suddenly blowed up the ground causing Zabuza to jumped out off the way. Eiri dived into the water, later on Zabuza followed her. He grabbed Eiri's foot holding it tightly, she tried to kick him at the face but Zabuza dodged it causing him to let go of Eiri. She fasten her pace making a big gap, Eiri made a hand sign as fast as she could.

_'Water style:Water cyclone jutsu!'_ A big whirpool appeard behind Zabuza._ 'Shibata!'_ Zabuza thought in panick. Eiri swam hurriedly back to the shore before the water could swallow her. "Eiri what are you thinking!? You could have died down there!" Sakura yelled before helping her up. "_This water_..What have you done Kakashi? You're such an idiot."Eiri said.

Kakashi rose from the water. "What's with this water? It's heavy for some reason." Zabuza suddenly appeard behind Kakashi making a hand sign. "The Hydro-Prison technique!"Zabuza said. "Shoot!" A water surrounded Kakashi and trapped him inside a water prison, quite similar in Eiri's Water Prison technique but a lot thicker and heavy.

_'I thought I can use the water as a cover, but it turned out to be my mistake.'_ Kakashi thought. "You fell for it. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving."Zabuza turned to look at Naruto and the others. "Now then Kakashi, I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them."

Zabuza raised a hand sign infront of his chest. "The water clone technique." Kakashi look surprised. _'I didn't thought he was this strong.'_ A water clone rises from the water turning into another Zabuza. "You three have forehead protectors on as if you think you're a ninja. But, a ninja refers to someone who has gone through plenty life and death situations."

"In other words, when you appear in my bingo book you can call yourself a ninja. You three aren't ninjas." Zabuza disappeard and reappeard infront of Naruto who was kicked in the chest. Eiri effortlessly caught Naruto before he could land on the dirt. "You're just kids." Zabuza finished. Sakura and Sasuke turned their heads to see Naruto being held by Eiri.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "Everyone! Get Tazuna-san and run! You can't win against him! As long as he has me trapped in this hydro-prison he can't move. He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him! Run for now!" Kakashi ordered them. _'Run? You must be kidding. When you got caught, that was no longer an option. Even if we run, Zabuza will get to us sooner or later since we won't have you and we'll be annihilated. So in the end, we don't have much of a choice. In order for us to survive, we have to save you!'_ Sasuke thought.

"We have to do it!" Sasuke rushed at Zabuza while throwing several of his shurikens at him. Zabuza slashed the shurikens with his blade letting Sasuke out of his trace. Sasuke appeard at the top making Zabuza looked up. He was about to hit Zabuza at the head if only he didn't let Zabuza grabbed him by the neck chowking him. Zabuza threw him hard at the ground making him slide.

Without second thoughts, Eiri ran at the middle and caught Sasuke making both of them stumble at the ground. "Sasuke-kun!"Sakura shouted. _'I'm also here you know.'_ Eiri thought as she looked at Sakura who was frozen staring at them in shock. _'I'm not gonna like my position right now am I?'_ Eiri thought in dissmay. She turned her gaze only to find a neck blocking her view.

She turned to look down a little but made it worst, Eiri can already see a part of Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke was lying on top of her. Sasuke rose up a little and opened his eyes, charcoal eyes found itself staring at light blue ones. They stayed in that position for a little moment before Eiri decided to speak. "Don't expect me to be always there to save your life, I'm not your baby sitter you know."

"Now how about that, it seems like I'm the baby sitter since I'm the one sitting on top of you." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"It's more like lying on top of me than sitting. Now, get off me Uchiha before I could do anything to you."

"Hn, i should be the one to say that."Sasuke said as he get off of Eiri.

"Riiight. We can't beat him like this." She said changing the subject.

"Then what do you suggest? Get Tazuna-san and run for our lives?"

"I'm not risking my life running from a battle like an idiot."Eiri said in disgust.

"Then are you saying that we give up and beg for our lives?"Sasuke said as if waiting for Eiri to do something that would be embarassing to her death.

"That's way more stupid than running away."Eiri said in annoyance.

"Then what do we do?"

"We need to think of a better plan."

"Heh, getting killed while thinking of a plan, way to go of thinking such an idea_ forehead_."Sasuke said in sarcasm.

"Shouldn't that go for your fangirl over there?"Eiri said reffering it to Sakura.

"Hn."

"Besides, my head protector is blocking it and my forehead is very normal."Eiri said.

"Are you sure about that gray-head?"Sasuke asked.

"Does my nickname always have to end with_ heads_?"Eiri asked back.

"No."

"Then why?"

"It's none of your bussiness." Sasuke said.

"Oh, so you can't think any names. Well that's new for an Uchiha."Eiri said eyes glinting.

"Urusai, baka Sunako."Sasuke spatted.

"Hn."

"Naruto! What are you thinking?"Sakura yelled while messing with her hair. Eiri and Sasuke turned their heads to see Naruto rushing at Zabuza. For the second time, he was sent flying at the ground landing on his side. "What do you think your doing Naruto!? Rushing at Zabuza like that, even Sasuke-kun can't take him. We can't do anything about him, Eiri's no match for him. We don't have any choice, we are way out of his league and.."Sakura stared at Naruto as he tried to stand up.

Seeing Naruto struggling, Eiri went beside him and help him up to his feet. Naruto thanked her and looked directly at Zabuza. "Hey! You with no eyebrows, you're going to write this name on your bingo book. I never back down on a fight, that's the Konoha ninja style. I'm gonna be the no.1 Hokage you'll ever known. My name's Naruto Uzumaki.."Naruto said while putting on his head protector. "..remember it."

Eiri smirked and patted Naruto on the back. "That was very loyal of you Naruto, rushing bravely at him like that to get your head protector back."Eiri complimented him. Naruto smiled. "Sasuke, I need you to lend me your ear for a second."Naruto called. "What do you want?"

"I have a plan."Naruto said. _'He came up of a plan in a situation like this..you jerk!'_ Sasuke thought as he smirked. "I can't believe you want to work as a team." Sasuke said. "Oh and Eiri-chan, I need you to do something."Naruto whispered. Eiri stared at Naruto and smirked. "Sure, I've been waiting something like this to happen."She said. Sakura who was watching the whole scene. _'What...? What is this feeling? Was Naruto this...?'_ She thought as a tint of light flush was visible to her face.

"Let's go wild now."Naruto said wiping the blood on his mouth, Zabuza then started chuckling _again_. "You seem to be quite confident, but do you have a chance for victory?" Zabuza protested. "This isn't good..What are you all doing?! I told you to run away. The outcome of this battle was decided when I got caught! Run! Our mission is to protect Tazuna-san. Did you forget that?!" Kakashi reminded.

They all turn around to see Tazuna-san. "Old man.." Naruto let the words come out dry from his mouth. They kept quite like that for a second when Tazuna-san decided to speak up. "Don't worry. I caused all of this in the first place. I won't say that I want to survive no matter what. Sorry, everyone. Fight as much as you want." Tazuna-san approved them. "That's how it is." "Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza started laughing. "You sure don't learn, do you?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Still pretending to be a ninja? When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood." Zabuza raised his hand like the position when you made a rasengan.

"What?!" They all exclaimed except for Eiri who seemed to be unfazed about this.

"The Demon Zabuza." Kakashi said. "It looks like you've heard of me." Zabuza said. "A long time ago, the Hidden of the Mist was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist. In that village, there was an obstacle that existed to become a ninja." Kakashi started explaining. Zabuza looked at Kakashi. "So you also know about the final test there." Zabuza said.

"Final test?" Naruto asked. Zabuza then started chuckling again. "Hey, what is that final test?" Naruto asked impatiently. Zabuza was still laughing a little when he suddenly stop. "Students killing each other." He finished. Everyone were very shocked when they heard this. "Friends who have eaten from the same pots are separated into two groups and forced to fight each other until one of them is killed. This's done with friends who have helped and shared their dreams each other." He explained.

"That's awful.." Sakura said while shaking in fear.

**Eiri's POV**

_~flashback~_

_"Oya oya, aren't you a cute one."_

_"I know some place that we could have fun." Two guys said as they put their hands on the girl's shoulders._

_"Get your hands off of me you pervert!" Shouted the little girl._

_"Come on kid."_

_"Stay away from her."A voice called from behind._

_"We should be the one saying that." They all turned at the direction whre the voice came from._

_"She shouldn't be touched by those filthy dirty hands of yours." The voice snarled._

_"Mind your own bussiness kid!"_

_"You're all going to pay for that."_

_The boy turned around to see the little girl sitting at the ground staring at him dead in the eyes. The boy crouched down to her level. "Daijoubo desu ka?" He asked. It took a while for the girl to find her voice but finally answered. "Ah, domo."_

_The boy let out a smile. "I'm glad you're alright."_

_"You shouldn't have done that. I could take care of myself." The girl snorted._

_"I just couldn't let you go into trouble now can i? And a cute young girl walking alone on the dark streets is very dangerous." He protested. She only grunted and glare at the boy kneeling infront of her. "Besides.." The boy began. "..I was also quite worried about you." The girl couldn't do anything but stared at him with wide eyes._

_"You don't need to worry about me."_

_"No, but.." he pulled her into a tight hug. "..i would not want to lose someone that is important to me now do i?" he asked but came out as statement. The girl slightly smiled as she gripped the boys shirt._

_"Hey, what do we have here?" Four guys showed up before the young girl who was walking depressed on the dark street._

_"Are you lost ?" Asked one of them._

_"... "_

_"You know, cute girls like you shoudn't be walking alone on the streets."_

_"... "_

_"How about we take you to our place." Said one of them with a disgusting smirk written on his face._

_"... "_

_"I tell you, it'll be fun." Another one said as he tried to touched the little girl but only brush passed him. The girl continuedly walked pass them ignoring about what they said until a hand grabbed her shoulders making her to stop on her tracks. "Hey, I'm trying to talk here. Don't you know it's rude to not listen to what your elders are saying."_

_"... "_

_"Hey! Are you listening!?"_

_"Let go.." The little girl whispered._

_"Nanyi?"_

_"Let go of me.." She said a little louder for them to hear._

_"What if I don't?" The guy asked smirking._

_The young girl smirked darkly as she looked at them with a murderous look. "Then that'll be the last thing you'd ever do." _

_At the middle of the night, a loud scream was heard from the dark street._

_"W-what have I done?" The little girl asked herself as she fell on her knees._

_"This c-can't be happening.." She stared at her hand terrified._

_"H-how could I..k-k-kill them?" The young girl face palmed as tears came out trickling from her eyes. She slammed one of her fist to the ground as she continued to cry. "W-why? Why? Why me?!"_

_~end of flashback~_

"Eiri look out!" I snapped out of my thought when both Sasuke and Naruto shouted my name at the same time. Zabuza appeard infront of me and elbowed my gut that sent me flying on the ground and landed hard on my back. Zabuza followed and slammed his elbow on my stomach, making me splurt blood out of my mouth. He grabbed my neck as he raised me from the ground chocking me.

"Eiri-chan!" Sakura screamed.

I struggled at Zabuza's death grip before I could lose some more air. Thinking about Naruto's plan, I jammed a hand chop on Zabuza's arm and push palmed him hard on his chest causing him to let go my neck as he flew into the air, followed by a turning fullmoon kick on his face, he landed on his side. "Ike Naruto!" I shouted giving him the signal.

Naruto made a hand sign. "Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted as many clones surrounded Zabuza. "Here I come!" Naruto shouted as all clones lunged at Zabuza burrying him into a mass of bickering loud mouths. We all watched as all Naruto clones were burst out by Zabuza, he easily beat them into smokes. One clone was sent sliding on the dirt as he seems like searching something on his bag.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. He threw something heavy and big at Sasuke as he caught it with ease. We both looked at the thing at Sasuke's hand and realized what Naruto was getting at. "Narukuto." Sasuke smirked. When the form of the Shadow shuriken was complete, Sasuke and I ran towards Zabuza. I tried to kick Zabuza square at the face to distract him while Sasuke at the same time threw the Shadow shuriken at the real Zabuza that was keeping Kakashi-sensei imprison.

"A shuriken won't work against me." Zabuza said as he reached out and caught the shuriken. Another Shadow shuriken came flying towards Zabuza. "Too easy." He said as he jumped over the shuriken. A smirk came across my face as the shuriken turned into Naruto, yep this time it's the real him. "What!?" Zabuza shreeked. "Gotcha!" Naruto shouted as he threw a kunai at Zabuza.

**Normal POV**

Because he can't think of anyway to dodge the attack, Zabuza was forced to let go of the Hydro-Prison as Kakashi gotten free and immediately gassped for air before he could lose some breath. "Yosha!" Naruto shouted as he pump his fist in the air. "Good job Naruto." Eiri said, holding her stomach tightly. Sasuke went beside her and helped her stand up on her feet.

The kunai, by the way continued to flew at the clone of Zabuza and hit him at the side of his tighs, causing him to turn into water. But the kunai didn't miss the real Zabuza, it hit him beside his eyes making him bleed. "You darn kid!" Zabuza growled at Naruto who was still at the water. Zabuza was about to lunged at Naruto but Eiri swiftly made a hand sign.

'Water element: Water wall jutsu!' Eiri shouted. A big wave of water came out and made it's way appearing infront of Zabuza. "Naruto, stay away from there unless you want to get fried." Eiri warned Naruto who immediately swam further away from Zabuza. Eiri began to make another hand sign. 'Thunder element:Lightning snake!' She shouted as electric came out of her and into the water.

Zabuza endured the pain of the shock he was getting from the electric water, he tried to use his blade as a little shield to buy time and jumped out of the water. Zabuza breathed heavily. _'This girl.'_

_'E-Eiri-chan's pretty good.'_ Sakura thought in shock.

_'Was Eiri-chan this strong?'_ Naruto thought in disbelief.

_'Those techniques..uses a lot of chakra.'_ Sasuke thought.

Kakashi looked at Eiri, both surprise and suspicious. _'I never thought she was this strong, for her to handle a lot of dangerous techniques is quite amazing. But, at her age, no matter how good her chakra control is, she could only do two to three jutsu in a battle...especially when she did that water wall..'_ Kakashi thought. He turned his gaze at Naruto who was still staring at Eiri in awe look.

"Naruto, that was quite an impressive strategy, you sure have grown." Kakashi praised Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted in relief. Naruto turned to see Kakashi, a big smile appeard on his face. "Haha! Of course, I mean,I'am going to be a Hokage." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he was getting embarassed.

Zabuza, who finally regained all his breath held his sword tightly. "I only got distracted that's why I canceled my Hydro-Prison." Zabuza said saving himself from humilliation. Then Kakashi turned to look at Zabuza. "No, you weren't distracted but you were forced to let go and cancel the Hydro-Prison. Since you already did that jutsu, let me tell you that it won't work on me twice." Kakashi warned.

Zabuza twitched in irritance, as the mist grew thicker, he began to make hand signs. Kakashi looked at Zabuza in the eye and started copying the hand signs. _'Sharingan? That's impossible, there's no way he can copy my jutsu in this mist.'_ Zabuza thought.

Sasuke got a little tense as he watched the two jounin. He took a gaze at Eiri, then to the girl beside him. "Sakura, don't let your guard down. I can't let Eiri guard Tazuna-san because of her injuries, aside from that, she almost used up all he-" Sasuke was cut off.

"I believe I cannot let that happen." Eiri said as she got infront of Sasuke. "What are you saying?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm saying that I can protect Tazuna-san, I can't let anyone do my job for me."

"No, you're not in any condition to fight." Sasuke protested.

"What condition? My injuries are not that bad, I can take care of myself."

"No you're not!" He snarled that made Sakura jumped. "You were badly injured by Zabuza on the abdomen and you almost ran out of chakra! If I allow you to guard Tazuna-san, your condition might get worse and I cannot take that risk!" Sasuke said in a high tone of voice. Eiri's eyes widened in both shock and surprise, who would have thought that the great Sasuke Uchiha, would care so much for his teammates.

"And besides, you'll just get in my way." he added.

A little smirk came out of Eiri's lips, she turned on her hills and went over Tazuna-san's right side, Eiri held her kunai infront of her chest and turned her gaze at Sasuke as their eyes met. "I'm still going to guard Tazuna-san since protecting him is our job." Eiri stated. Sasuke only stared at Eiri until he finally snapped out of his trace. "Tsk, do what you want. But, don't blame me when something bad happens."

Eiri turned to watch the two jounins still making weird hand signs at the same time._ 'Weren't they like that a while ago when I stopped watching them?'_ Eiri thought. Suddenly, a huge wave made it's way to us when a glimpse of orange jumpsuit caught Eiri's eyes. She pushed Tazuna-san at the bushes and ran towards Naruto who was trying to swam away from the water.

Naruto was pulled out by the collar and was threw high above the air before the wave smashed onto the ground. Sakura raised her arms into her head as a shield. It didn't last long when the water came back to the lake and calmed like before. "Will someone please help me get down here!" Naruto shouted as he was hanging up side down on a tree.

Tazuna-san came out of the bushes and started scratching his head. "Where's Eiri-chan?" Sakura asked looking around. Eiri crawled out of the water and started squeezing her hair. "Atleast thank me for helping your ass back there." She said reffering to Naruto.

We all turned to look at Zabuza who got slammed on one of the tree, kunai followed sticking his arms and torso on the tree. Kakashi appeard at the top of the branch beside Zabuza. "This is the end." Kakashi said. "W-why?" Zabuza said while breathing heavily. "Can you see the future?"

"Yes, your future is death..this is your last battle." Kakashi said when a few senbons came flying and peirced Zabuza on the neck. Zabuza's eyes widened leaving everyone in utterly shock as he fell into the ground with a loud thud.

"What you said was right, this was his last battle." A ninja wearing a mask appeard on a tree. He has long dark hair that was covered in a bun and he was also wearing an unusual clothes. Kakashi jumped down from the tree and checked Zabuza's pulse. "I can't feel his pulse, he's gone." Kakashi confirmed.

"Arigato gozaimasu, I've been tracking him for a long time. If it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't have gotten him." The ninja said in a feminine voice.

"That mask..I pressume that your a tracker nin from the Hidden mist." Kakashi noted.

"You're well informed." He said.

"A tracker nin!?" Naruto gasped.

"Naruto, you don't even know what a tracker is!" Sakura said as she started explaining what a tracker nin is to Naruto. Eiri turned to see the mysterious ninja looking at her direction._ 'This tracker nin..'_ Eiri thought. " Your a member of a ninja tracking unit, so I guess that means that it was you who's responsible on stopping Zabuza."

"That's correct. You must have known a lot about tracker ninjas." The ninja said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

The ninja chuckled. "What?" Eiri asked in annoyance.

"N-nothing sorry."

Naruto decided to barge in. "What the heck is this!? Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked angrily. Kakashi got closer to Naruto. "Woah, calm down Naruto. He's not an enemy." Kakashi said. "That's not what I'm asking! But..Zabuza was killed! He..he was so strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid that's not that different from me! We..we look like idiots! I can't accept this!"

"I understand how you can't believe it. But this is real." Kakashi rubbed Naruto's head. "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you and stronger than me."

The tracker nin disappeard and reappeared beside Zabuza's corpse. "Your battle ends here for now..I must go dispose of this corpse. It's a body full of secrets." The ninja carried Zabuza and appeared again on the branch where he was earlier. He turned his direction again at Eiri. "But before that, may I have your name?" Everyone turned their heads at Eiri, even Sasuke looked at her. But Eiri only..'Hn.' And looked away.

The ninja chuckled. "I see..my apologies for asking such an absurd question."

Eiri looked at him at the corner of her eyes. "It wasn't absurd, but it was only stupid for you to be asking such a question on someone you haven't even met."

"Maybe i have, but maybe i haven't."

"That was my line you know."

"Yes, and is still_ our_ line." he said. Eiri only raised an eyebrow.

The tracker nin only chuckled, again. "Perhaps, maybe another time then."

Eiri glared. "And what makes you think that we will see each other again?"

"We will, and will always be." The ninja said in a smooth tone of voice. Eiri raised an eyebrow for the second time, she knew that beneath that mask, the ninja was smiling down at her. "Well then, I will now take my leave." The ninja said as he disappeard in a gust of wind.

"He disappeared!" Naruto said in shock.

Kakashi pulled his head protector back in his left eye. "He's not around here anymore, he's gone, forget it Naruto."

"What was that?!"Naruto began punching the ground. "What were we..?!"

"Naruto.." Sakura said worriedly.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Kakashi held Naruto's wrist and made him stopped from punching the ground. "Things like this happen when you are a ninja. If you don't like it, make it up next time." He released his grip and turned to look at everyone. "Our mission hasn't ended yet. We need to take Tazuna-san to his house."

"Sorry about that, everyone! Just rest at my house!" Tazuna-san offered.

"All right, let's cheer up and go!" Kakashi said as if like nothing happened that made Eiri sweatdropped._ 'Cheer up my butt, that hunter nin just ruined my day. I hope you tripped on a rock and land your face on the dirt.'_ Eiri thought. Kakashi took a few step and then stopped on his track, his feet suddenly started shaking and made him collapsed.

Everyone came running at Kakashi's body. "What? What happened?"Sakura asked. "Kakashi-sensei?...Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto shouted. Eiri stared at Kakashi's body and facepalmed. "Oh darn."

**Finally, I thought it'll take me months just to finish this chapter..Urg, that was very tiring. Well whatever, the thing is it's over, now I'm going to start chapter seven and-**

**Sasuke:..this time it will take you months to finish it.**

**Me:I was going to say read&review. Other than that, what are you doing here? *turns around***

**Sasuke:Took you long enough to realize I was here... from the beggining.**

**Me:Just answer me.**

**Sasuke:Hn, you're the one who invited us here.**

**Me:There's no us because I only invited all team seven except for you, just how in the world did you find that out?**

**Sasuke:Fangirls always asks me out.**

**Me:*facepalmed* Oh god she didn't.**

**Sasuke:Bad news, she just did.**

**Me:She just can't control her mouth when it comes to you doesn't she.**

**Sasuke:Hn, whatever.**

**Me:Where are they anyway?**

**Sasuke:Hn, find that out yourself.**

**Me:Tsk, dumbass.**

**Sasuke:Idiot.**

**Me:Pervert.**

**Sasuke:Loser.**

**Me:Moron!**

**Sasuke:Low class!**

**Me:Chicken head!**

**Sasuke:What!?*glares darkly***

**Me:You heard me!*glares back***

**Sasuke:Che, you're just easy to tease.**

**Me:*glares daggers* I'm not in the mood for your jokes.**

**Sasuke:I wasn't even joking.*eyes glinting***

**Me:Seeing you smirk like that is already a joke for me. Anyway, I'm going to say goodbye to my fellow readers.**

**Sasuke:Hn, atleast we're going to be alone.**

**Me:Sick pervert! Indirect pervert! Stupid pervert! Get out of my room!*throws a tea pot***

**Sasuke:What the-*dodges*What's going on with that stupid head of yours!?**

**Me:Who're you calling stupid!?*glares***

**Sasuke:It's already obvious.**

**Me:Damn Uchiha! Go away!**

**Sasuke:Make me.*smirks darkly***

**Me:Tsk..again, just please read&review. *turns around* Now get the hell out in here! *runs at Sasuke***

**Sasuke:Hn.*disappears into thin smokes***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi minna-san, this is Kamiru reporting for duty. Phew, our training in table tennis earlier was very tiring, but atleast it was very worth it. Well anyways, I apologize for not being always active just like before. I'm just so pumped up to my training and we have a lot of activities coming by..again. Schools, schools, schools, sometimes it's boring and sometimes it's very exciting. *sighs* That's just life, well time to read chapter seven. Ooh! Number seven, my favorite number. Haha, just please get your popcorns, relax and read it! Oh and, this is a SasukeXOC by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters, just my OC's..**

**CHAPTER 7**

**He, she, WHAT?**

**Normal POV**

Eiri was walking around the house _well obviously it's Tazuna's so yeah_ it wasn't quite that big if you look at, but it was enough for a few people. Eiri knocked at every door she went, _careful if someone was inside the house other than them_. She observed each room and the view it gives outside the window.

While walking at the hall upstairs, Eiri noticed a door slightly open on one of the rooms. She gently knocked at the door but didn't get any response.

Eiri opened the door slowly and popped her head inside the room. She looked around and didn't see anyone inside, but what got her attention was the beautiful scenery of the ocean outside and a tiny picture frame of a man at the table beside the bed.

Eiri went at the table and looked at the man in the picture. It was a man with black spiky hair who was wearing a white rope or ribbon on his forehead(A/N:sorry, I don't know what that thing is called).

She put the picture down and stare at the blue ocean, suddenly, a picture of her friend came out of her mind. Eiri remembered that friend who was very friendly, kind hearted, pure, calm, the friend who was always there for her and saves her in any harm.

"You always keep me in company whether i like it or not. I always wanted to be alone, yet you still force yourself to be with me." Eiri began to hum as she looked at the sky.

She turned to see a young boy standing beside the door frame staring at her. He was wearing a huge cone flat-top hat with a lining around the bottom part that seems to fit his little head just right. The green jumpsuit he was wearing was covering his whole legs and body, together with his t-shirt inside.

Eiri examined his raven hair that almost reached his shoulder blades and his onyx eyes that stared back at her. But what really took her attention was the emotions that is hiding under those eyes._ Looks like someone I know._

"E-eto.." The boy began. "..your sensei just woke up." He stuttered. Eiri stood there not moving an inch as she continued staring at the young boy infront of her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

"Crying everytime won't do you any good." She deadpanned.

"I-i don't know wha-!" He flinched when he got a cold glare from Eiri.

She let her eyes softened and sighed. Eiri walked passed at the boy and grabbed the handle of the doorknob. She took one last glance at the young boy behind her before she left.

**_0000000_**

"Eiri, where have you been ? We've been looking for you since Kakashi-sensei had woke up." Sakura called as I came down from the stairs. "Aah, the midget already told me." I said.

"Midget?" Sakura looked confused.

"The little Sasuke." I answered in a monotone.

Sakura clapped her hands together. "Ah! You mean Inari?"

I nodded. "Yeah, i guess."

"Isn't he adorable!? He's sooo cute like Sasuke-kun don't you think!?" I watched at the fangirl who was squealing infront of me loudly that it can easily be heard on the other side of the room._ 'Seriously'_

I sighed at the scene. "Is that all Sakura? Because if it is, i still need to ask Tazuna-san if where is the room i'm staying."

She whipped her head at me as if she just heard something, _well on the contrary she did heard something or someone that just asked a question_, 'cause_ someone_ did ask her. "What?" is the only thing she answered.

And as for me, a deep sigh came out of my mouth, _again_. "Oh, right! There is also something else." She snapped, remembering about it. I stood there for awhile waiting for her response. An eyebrow twitched as minutes pass by, but still nothing.. "What is_ that_ something else you're talking about Sakura?" I questioned as I kept my self cool.

"Oh well, Kakashi-sensei said that he would be training us later after he finished dressing himself." Sakura answered.

"Hmm? What kind of training?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, neither Naruto nor Sasuke-kun knows anything about the said training."

"...training..huh?" I kept thinking about the training that were going to have from Kakashi, _mmm..this is going to be interesting_.

Broken from my thought, i let my gaze fall at a certain Uchiha that came out from the kitchen, taking a bite from the big red tomato in his hand. He turned his head to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I turned my eyes at him and returned the gesture.

We stood there for a little longer, still staring at each other. "S-sasuke-kun! I didn't noticed you were standing there!" Sakura squeaked. And that broke our little staring contest as we both looked at her. Before i knew it, Sakura was already flirting with Sasuke, big hearts on her eyes were becoming visible as a sound of 'thump' can be heard.

I sweatdropped at her attitude that she was showing before the spoiled Uchiha. He flinched as she got closer and closer, I figured that she was about to kissed the Uchiha when he glared cold daggers towards her. Well, knowing Sasuke Uchiha he wouldn't let anyone get closer to him, or to be exact get _into_ a relationship with him.

_Yup, that's just like him_. I turned my gaze at the bubblegum haired girl and shook my head slowly. _'She's going to drag us down if she keeps acting like that'_ I thought as i made my way out.

**Finished..i know it's too short but no need to worry, i'll make up to you on the next chapter. I just can't think of anything more, my head right now is full of school activities. And i'm also having a Division training of journalism right now, i'm just finishing this chapter so that i can finally move on to chapter 8. Anyway, please try to bare with me for a while. Hope you liked this little chapter, don't forget to review okay! Janne! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello to all fanfiction readers out there, yeah2x i know, i'm a turtle and i haven't updated for let's say. . .for almost three months ? Yeah, that wasn't a question, and if any of you are dobe enough like **_**kami knows who**_** to answer that. .well then, how about we add that up w/ bean sprout ? Guess i kindda get that a lot from Kanda. .anyone still knows him? If some not, well sorry pal 'cause not gonna tell anyway.**

**So yeah. .guess that's a sorry for everyone, hope you accept my apologies don't care if how long it will take, but not for two or three years. . .Now stop with the glaring or i won't hesitate to get a butcher knife and shove your**_**-ahem-!**_**off your sockets. Now what are you waiting for ? Go get a popcorn and relax while reading the eight chapter. Tis still a SasukexOc no matter what anyone says about it. You know the old drill. .**

**Disclaimer: I'm glad if i owned Naruto but since i don't i'm happy for the one who owns it and still glad for myself for atleast owning Eiri.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Part 1: Climbing trees, what a stress.**

"Is everyone already here?" Kakashi asked as we all stood at the middle of the forest. "We're all present Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said_ or to be exact shouted_. "You have eyes to count." I said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." said the one you know.

"Well i wasn't even stating it."

"Not what i heard."

"You just have something stuck in your ears." I smirked.

"What!?" He growled.

"You heard me!" I growled back.

"Now since everyone's here.." Kakashi butt in. Mmm, maybe coz he can feel the dark auras starting to come out from the stupid teme._ Heh, that's two to one_ "..and that Sasuke's having a good time chatting with Eiri, then i guess it's time for us to start our training." And when he even decided to say something idiotic.

. .what the hell?

"This is your fault." Sasuke said.

"I could tell the same to you."

"You're the one who stated something stupid."

"Well, i didn't asked for your opinion."

"So you admit it?" he smirked.

"I never said anything about admitting." I said keeping my cool down.

His smirk grew even wider. "Oh, haven't you?"

"Tsk, whatever." _Two points tie, yeeah. ._

"Okay, let's start with the basics of controlling chakra." Kakashi said as he walked closer towards us. And yeah, his walking with a crutch on both of his sides. Wow, wish i had brought my camera. .

"What? We already learned that." Sasuke said as i saw Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah yeah. .it's uhh. . .uhm, it's chatra right. .y-yeah chatra!" Naruto said in a confident manner.

"It's chakra! Are you even paying attention when we were learning about that!?" Sakura screamed at Naruto's ear, well to make things clear, Naruto was standing beside Sakura while i was standing close behind both of them that almost made it look like i was standing between them. So while Sakura was yelling at Naruto, i on the other hand was also getting a lecture from the bubblegum-haired fangirl.

Even though, it was all for the dobe.

I know, harsh isn't it. "Shut it pinky!" I snapped which worked well as always. Especially for some fangirls who always lose their heads whenever they see a certain someone . And you guessed that right.

"Well, Naruto does need to do some cathing with us." I said and looked towards Kakashi. He nodded. "Sakura if you may." Kakashi said signaling her to start. "Remolding chakra comes. ." And Sakura began her long boring speech.

I didn't want to tune her out, the topic was all about controling chakra which i have been learning since i was four. It also kinda gets boring so i tried to find something interesting to do. . . .which happened to be staring at the trees.

"Thank you Sakura, Iruka-sensei was blessed with a nice student, I see. " Kakashi praised her when she finished her 'long boring speech'. Nah, I happened to like saying those things.

"So what!? I can learn this without knowing the hard stuffs." Naruto said.

"Exactly what Naruto said, besides, we're able to use jutsus anyway." Sasuke agreed.

"Well that's the first." I whistled and received a slight glare from Sasuke. I smirked.

"Well no, you guys aren't able to use your chakra completely. Just listen up. Like Sakura said, molding the chakra means to extract energies from the body and spirit, then mix them up in your body. And the amount of each energy will differ with regards to the type of technique you wish to execute. In other words, the mixing will be different. You are not able to use your chakra effectively. Even if you are able to mold a large amount of chakra, if you can't control the balance, your technique will only be half as effective-or not effective at all. Wasting energy will make you weak, and unable to fight for a while." Kakashi finished.

"Sounds like some pervert i know." I mumbled.

"Did you say something Eiri?" Kakashi asked.

"N-nothing."

"I thought so."

"Yeah, can we please just start." I said getting annoyed.

"So what are we doing?" Sakura pressed on.

". . . ." We all waited until Kakashi decided to say if what kind of ridiculous training he has on his mind. "Climbing trees." Until he did. "Climbing what!?" They all exclaimed, including Sasuke.

_What the heck-!_ "Uh-huh, can you repeat that again. I just lost it." I asked. _But knowing him. ._ "We're going to go on a tree climbing." _Yeah, definitely what i just said._

"That's no problem! I can do that no sweat!" Naruto cheered. _You mean WE. ._ Kakashi turned his gaze at Naruto who began to ready himself from whatever might happened. "Yes, but there is only one rule." Kakashi began. "No using hands." Hmm, good idea. .then i guess you could get your phone ready for atleast when someone fall of their stupid butt.

"Harsh." I muttered.

"How are we suppose to do that!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just watch." Kakashi walked towards a near tree, he paused and made a hand sign, a gust of wind made it clear that something was already happening.

**Normal POV. .**

Kakashi placed his foot at the tree and began walking up the tree, yeah, literally walking without his hands. Just his feet. And only with his feet. Got it! "Uh, i think i would need to prepare a bean bag." Eiri said.

They all watched as Kakashi continued to walk(on the trunk)until he reached the branch and now facing them all in up side down. To clear things up, he was basically hanging on the tree branch. Yeah, he kinda reminds me of a bat.

"You were saying?" Kakashi asked.

"Now where should i get a bean bag for _myself_?" Eiri looked around the forest as if really trying to find a stupid bean bag.(A/N: Here's a thought, get Choji.) _'She's covering her mistakes.'_ Kakashi thought. "You were saying sensei?" Eiri smirked. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Oh nothing." _A second version of the third hokage i see._ "This is what i meant by without using your hands. Gather your chakra at the bottom of your feet, and make it attach to the trunk. Doing something like this is possible only when you use chakra."

"Wait, how are we supposed to get strong by doing that?" Sakura questioned. "And now we get to the main topic. The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded chakra in the right location. This is difficult even for a well trained ninja." Kakashi explained.

"The amount of chakra used for this tree climbing is quite subtle." He continued his explanation, again. Urg, this is boring. Thanks for asking Sakura. "And the most difficult place to concentrate chakra is behind the feet. In other words, if you are able to master this, you can learn any type of jutsu. In theory that is. The second purpose is to maintain that molded chakra. Most of the time, ninja mold their chakra during battle."

Kakashi was definitely wasn't quite finished. "In that situation, it is more difficult to-" He was cut off by a cold shiver that he felt on his spine. Kakashi slowly turned his head at Eiri and immidiately regret it. Eiri was now sending him cold daggers saying '_we got it, now on with the training will you_'. (A/N: Eiri, domo arigato. . Eiri: Yeah2x =)

"Well, it's not like anything is going to happen even if i give this lecture. I need all of you to learn it with your bodies." Kakashi shrugged. He pulled out four kunais in his pocket and threw it infront of them that stucked on the ground. Yes, on the ground, not on their foot. (A/N Eiri: 'Cause if it was on my foot, i wouldn't think twice getting my own kunai knife and return him the same gesture. Me: Or worse. =)

"Use that knife to mark where you are able to climb up to with your current ability." Kakashi explained in a serious tone. "Try to make a new mark above that mark. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking, so run to give yourself a boost, and get used to it. Got it?"

"Whatever."

"I'm all set! This is going to be easy! Since i'm the guy growing the most!" They all made a hand sign and concentrate their chakra on the back of their feet. Before Eiri could run at _her _tree, she turned to look at Naruto who finally finished concentrating his chakra. He felt someone staring at him and decided to look at Eiri. "Uh, why are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

But Eiri only shrugged. "Wanna go?"

"Are you serious!?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yeah, i don't mind."

"Oh cool! Thanks Eiri-chan!"

Naruto ran at _his_ tree and guess what, he actually blew his chance to show off his cool and growing side to his precious Sakura. That means falling off his head when he only took two steps on the tree. Hmm, pretty much embarassing huh?

Eiri took her stance and run off on her tree. She only been able to manage a few steps on the trunk when her feet started sliding down slowly. She still took four more steps before marking the tree and flipping back down on the ground.

Eiri glanced at Sasuke on the corner of her eyes, right on time his last step smashed the tree and he swiftly marked the spot where he had reached it. _'I didn't know that maintaining a constant amount of chakra was this difficult. If the chakra is too strong , I get repelled. But if it's too weak, the absorbtion will not be generated, and it will end up like that.'_ Sasuke thought as he turned his gaze at Naruto for a minute.

"Hey this is fun!" They all whipped their heads to see Sakura sitting on the branch of her tree. She waved at them and started giggling.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted clearly atonished.

"Oh? Looks like the best in controlling their chakra is one of the girls." Kakashi said as if taunting the others. "Well done Sakura." She stucked her tongue at everyone.

"That's what I expected from the girl I admire." Naruto said. But Sakura only sulked at her seat because she wanted Sasuke to acknowledge her. "Tsk, whatever." Sasuke said looking away that made Sakura sulked more.

Then Kakashi suddenly thought of something that would make the training more interesting. "Well, since Sakura is good at controling her chakra, she must be close at becoming a Hokage herself." Kakashi said provoking Naruto.

"And about the Uchiha clan, they might not be as great as we think they are." Kakashi still continued to provoke Eiri. "Hmm, and maybe being the great kunoichi of the academy isn't that strong at all." Eiri and Sasuke glared daggers at Kakashi.

"Sensei! Stop blurting out such things! You talk too much!" Sakura pointed at Kakashi. _'Now Sasuke-kun will hate me!'_ (A/N: Uh, I think he already does.)

The other three Naruto, Sasuke and Eiri glared at each other as they already count this as a competition. "First, I'm going to catch up to Sasuke and Eiri. And then the top of the tree!" Naruto said confidently.

_'Let's see you try!'_ Eiri thought.

_'Like hell I would let that happen!'_ Sasuke thought as he took his stance.

They all held each of their kunai knives tightly and took off at their own tree to let the first round begin.

**_0000000_**

After getting tired and all, Naruto went to Sakura for an advice. Seeing this, Sasuke unoticingly tried to listen to their conversation, but failed to do so. Hearing a loud 'thud' on his other side, Sasuke whipped his head to see Eiri lying down on her stomach.

With her face facing the ground, he still manage to hear her say 'darn it' as she gripped her kunai and stood up on her feet. Sasuke watched her as she took off on another round. After landing on the ground, Sasuke was shocked to see her reached up to sixteen feet.

Eiri was about to go on another one when she felt someone staring at her. She slightly turned her head at the side to see Sasuke looking at her direction. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask him if what he wants.

He looked at Naruto who was still busy taking advices from Sakura before he turned again to Eiri. She watched as Sasuke went infront of her who was only staring at the ground until he finally stopped just a centimeter away from her.

Sasuke looked away to avoid looking directly at her, but still failed to do so and turned back. Eiri waited until he finally moved his mouth. "I just want you to teach me how to control a chakra."

"Ah?"

"Hn."

". . . . . ."

". . . ."

"I see." Eiri smirked.

"W-what's with that look?"

"Nothing."

"Tsk! Just me teach me already." Sasuke demanded.

"Hai hai, demo. ." Eiri turned seriously at Sasuke.

"Demo?" Sasuke waited, which by the way was clearly getting impatient.

Eiri grinned. "You'll have to teach me that technique."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Technique? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if i'll teach you how to control your chakra, you also need to teach me something for an exchangement." Eiri sighed. "And by that you mean?" He trailed on. And Eiri sighed.

"The fireball jutsu." She finished.

For a minute, Sasuke was only standing there staring at Eiri as if asking if she had just lost her mind. I mean seriously, who the heck on their right minds would ask an Uchiha to teach them their clan's jutsu, especially when you already have two elements. (A/N: You guys remember her elements, which is lightning and water element.)

But she only got a small simple utter 'no' from Sasuke as he walked slowly after her from behind. Eiri stopped on her tracks and glared at him. "What do you mean 'no'?" She asked icily.

Sasuke looked at her seriously. "I'm not going to teach you the fireball jutsu."

"Why not?"

"You already know why."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Is it because I'm not an Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"Well, heck if I even care." She snapped. Sasuke smirked. "Like if you can learn it, you already have two elements." He said. "I could careless if about how many elements I have and I can learn it Uchiha with no doubts."

"I doubt that." He said smirking. Eiri glared.

"Since you don't stop getting my attention, then why not." Sasuke stared at her. "Only if you teach me."

"Fine, i'll teach you. And. .you're always falling for it." Eiri smirked and walked passed Sasuke. He turned his head to look at her tree and smirked.

**Phew. .chapter eight is finished and double yeah for me*applause from the readers*okay, let us minus that one for my yeah. So, I did my promise about a longer chapter than chapter seven and I just finished it. Well, hope you like it everyone. I mean, it took me a week to finished this since I don't have the time to write this chapter.**

**So you need to bare with me on this. .no matter how much you like it or not. That's it folks, you'll just have to wait for chapter nine. And do not forget to read and review everyone. Janne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo ! Chapter nine is up. .and yeah I was slow again I know. Nah, I'm always like that. School works, making us students busy, at any rate. Well, I doubt some of you haven't experience that yet. Hmm, except for babies, toddlers, things, dead people-wait, no, even dead people do works. Well, I do remember in Dragonball that the souls of the dead still needs to encounter King Yama.**

**You know, the huge pink-old man. Wait, was it pink or red. I have a feeling that he is red. Nah, I'll stick with the dark pink that almost reached the red part thingy. Well, since I only have some short time, I'll finish the half of it. So now, grab the freakin popcorn, relax and read it. Still the SasukexOC story everyone, as usual.*sighs***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything else but my OC's. .**

** CHAPTER 9**

** Part 2: Climbing trees, what a stress.**

_'I just have to concentrate my chakra in one spot...'_ Eiri ran at her tree and marked her best spot. For after two hours and a half, the only feet she had made was up to thirty-four feet.

She had only been able to take a two or four steps higher than her usual mark. Eiri jumped down from her tree, almost losing her balance as she landed on the dirt. She glared at her mark as a bullet of sweats made their way down on her face.

_'Tsk! I knew i should have learned this technique when my mother told me so.'_ Eiri's glare hardened.

Naruto landed on the ground as he look at his new mark and over Eiri's. You can tell that he was sweating a lot as a small smile make it's way on his face. Eiri noticed Naruto looking at her tree and back to his tree.

She took a glance at his mark and and then back at her mark which is by the way fifty-nine meters higher than Naruto's. _'His mark is starting to get closer to mine.'_ Eiri then smirked. "Hey dobe."

"What!?" Naruto yelled as veins popped out of his head.

"If you manage to get thirty meters higher from Sakura's mark. ." Eiri pointed Sakura's tree from behind her . ". .I'm gonna treat you for some ramen when we get back from this mission."

"H-huh?" Naruto stared at me dumbed founded.

"That is, if you get to do it." She smirked as Eiri already know the outcome.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock but then recovered as he noticed that she was serious. He then grinned. "I won't back down from a challenge." Naruto said pumping his fist infront of him.

Eiri smirked. _'Just what I thought.'_

She watched Naruto as he got ready and ran off to his tree, getting started at our deal. "Oi, what are you standing there for?" Eiri turned to see the teme walking at her direction.

**Eiri's POV**

I shrugged. "Having a deal with the niwatori."

"Niwatori?" He raised an eyebrow as he stopped infront of me.

"Rooster." I deadpanned.

"Tsk. I know what niwatori means."

I rolled my eyes. "Mmm. .whatever. Why are you even talking to me?" Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. Tsk! The nerve of this guy. "I'm _only_ talking to you because you forgot _our_ deal."

"That deal, was only confirmed today.." I scoffed. "..and now your telling me that I forgot about that deal. Seriously? I only manage to make my mark up to forty feet within three hours."

"Hn, that's why I'm asking you to teach me already. You've already done enough."

I raised an eyebrow. "No I haven't."

Sasuke then looked at me like if I was crazy and if I just took my brains out of my head. Well, I won't deny it. Hundred percent crazy or not, I am freaking hell-luja seriously crazy when it comes on training.

"You're freaking hell-seriously crazy out of your mind." He said bluntly. Okay, not what I had on my mind but much worse. "Mmm-mm, domo." But he only raised an eyebrow as he bored his eyes on me.

"You should have known that since the first day teme. Your world of pride would die down in embarassment, and I welcome for telling you and giving you a hint." I deadpanned as I walked away from my tree. But I didn't missed to see Sasuke giving me a disbelieving look.

"And, atleast give me a thank you for saving your butt out there when you were almost threw at the ground by Zabuza. If it wasn't for me.." I turned to look at him behind me with a smirk on my face.

"..your little cute face would have turned into a tomato squash by now." He stood there frozen on his spot as his eyes grew wider at me. But before we could do another scene here, I already turned my back on him as I continued my way at his tree.

Wait, it's a damn forest! No one can see us if we made another royal battle of mocking each other straight to our face on the ground. Well, whatever. It's getting troublesome. When I reached his tree, I realized that he was not beside me.

I looked back at where my tree was and saw that he was still frozen on the spot where I left him. What the-! Was using his favorite food to mock his dark and brooding face that bad!? What the hell is wrong with people this days!?

"Oi! Uchiha, are you just going to stand there and wait for the mountains to turn ice? Because that would only happen for another decade, and I'm pretty sure that you would be dancing with satan down on the underworld right on that time."

Oh crap, that would only make him die on the spot where he already frozed. I sighed and rubbed my back neck._ 'I think I got a little overboard on that'_

"Oi teme, Sakura told me that she's going to sneak in the showers with you when she has the chance." I called out. Oh kami, i hope for the chicken butt to fall for this one and get back here on earth.

As if on cue, he shook his head and turned look at me directly, which is clearly very much pissed about what i said. "What did you just say!?"

"I said your face was irritating. Okay, moving on to our deal. I don't have all day."

"Tsk, you're more irritating." He muttered. But I still managed to hear him.

I smirked and turned my gaze on his highest mark._ 'Darn, he's good.'_

My smirk grew wider than earlier. _'But, that's why he's my rival. I wouldn't pick him if he's not a better competition.'_

"Stand infront of your tree."

Sasuke walked directly at his tree and stared at his mark. "Start by concentrating your chakra beneath your feet, and then run at your tree."

I watched as he finished his concentration and started to run at his tree, but before he could get any closer, I placed my foot infront of him which is definitely unrecognizable and watched him tripped on the dirt.

He shot his face at me. "What was that for!?"

"I told you to concentrate, not to put your chakra onto your feet."

"You just said-!"

"There's a difference on what I said!" I cut him off before he could protest with his nonsense.

"You did concentrate your chakra, but you put too much on your feet. If I let you continue what you did earlier, you're only going to smash the tree." I went towards his tree and claspped both of my hands infront of my chest.

"Knowing how to balance your chakra and your spirit at the same time is the important outcome of this training.." I continued explaining as I began climbing the tree. With no hands and using only my feet.

"..take all the time you've got. You don't need to rush anything, you're only going to make it harder for yourself by doing that." As I reached the highest branch, which is twenty feet, I pulled my kunai knife out and made a small mark. I walked above the branch and turned to look at Sasuke staring.

Well, I was glad that he wasn't gawking. Because if he did , I would have punched his stupid face out of his stupid head.

"This is a training Sasuke, not a competition." I said as I sat at the branch.

"Now, before you start. Let me make another deal with you. Let your chakra surround your whole feet, but put more under it. Start by running at your tree until you get a hold of it. "

"Then when you get nearer at my mark, try slowing down your pace until you could do it by walking. My deal is that you need to surpass my mark here at your tree. But you need to do it before Kakashi comes back."

"Now, tell me what your deal is so that we can start training."

I waited for him to spoke but, he only stared at me. I stared blankly back at him. And he stared back at me. Urg, this is getting weird and really annoying. I sweatdropped as he only continued staring at me.

"You know, this is starting to get really irritating and if you don't stop I wouldn't hesitate to mark your face with my kunai." I said bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow but then suddenly rolled his eyes. "Hn."

"Well?" I urged him to continue.

"Let's get this over with." He looked right back at me and sighed.

"You'll have to become my sparring partner."

.

.

=_= ? ? ?

_What the heck!?_

**And there you have it minna-san. I'm finished with this one.**

**Sasuke: Hn, finally.**

**Me: Shut it.**

**Sasuke: Hn, slowpoke.**

**Eiri: Shut up both of you.**

**Sasuke: You're not the boss of me.**

**Eiri: And I never said any.**

**Sasuke: Not what I heard.**

**Eiri: You have an impaired hearing do you know that?**

**Sasuke: You already said that on one of your scripts.**

**Eiri: No, the first one was that **_**'you only have something on your ears'**_** but this one is much different.**

**Sasuke: Hn, it's just the same thing usagi.**

**Eiri: Sure it is chicken head.**

**Me: *sighs* the author's still here guys.**

**Sasuke&Eiri: *turns around* huh?**

**Me: *sighs deeply* whatever. .*turns to see the readers* well, I'm off. Tnx for reading minna, appreciate it if you leave a review. And read the next chap. Janne.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup minna-san. Tsk, I always wonder if who ever invented exams. Seriously, 'cause if I do. .I'm going to pull my chainsaw out and cut his/her bloody head off.*eyes glinting dangerously* nah, just kidding. I mean i won't be able to that since I don't wanna go to jail. But. .I would if there are no laws.*dark aura*hee hee. .**

**Okay! Time's up minna. .here's chapter ten. Now grab the freaking popcorn, relax, enjoy and read it. This is still a SasukexOc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any Naruto characters just my OC's.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Morning breakfast**

**No one's POV...**

Sakura was back at Tazuna's house who couldn't stop walking around the guest's room like crazy because of you know who? _'They're not back yet. Is Sasuke-kun alright? Oh i hope they're not killing each other already.'_

Thinking about her beloved Sasuke, she only kept walking back and forth when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Woah, hold it there."

Startled, Sakura turned her head slightly to her side to see Kakashi standing beside her. "K-Kakashi-sensei!"

"You should calm yourself. Nothing's going to happen to them Sakura. There's no need to worry."

"H-hai, kedo. ."

Kakashi patted her head. "Do you want to check them out?"

Sakura's eyes brightened and nodded.

Kakashi smiled-or no wait, smirked, grin or. .urg, whatever. If only he could take off his mask then I would know what he's doing under that mask.

They went back to where the three other genins are still climbing trees.

Unknown to the bubblegum haired girl, Kakashi was also getting worried for his other students. .worried for maybe they try to cut each other heads off their necks._ 'Why do they have to be so troublesome?'_ He sighed.

Suddenly, coming from above them, a kunai landed right infront of Kakashi's feet. They both look up to see Naruto lying on a branch. He grinned. "What do you think!? High enough for you guys!?"

Naruto stood up from his position, decided wanting to impress Kakashi and Sakura far more. He began bickering when his feet lose it's balance. Kakashi's eyes widened as Sakura started screaming for what might happen.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open to see what was happening. Much to her surprise, she found her self staring at a laughing blonde boy who was hanging up side down on the branch where he was suppose to be falling a minute ago.

"Hahahaha! Just kidding! You guys just fell for it! Hahaha!"

Sakura who didn't take it anymore began lecturing Naruto. "Aaaarg! That wasn't funny Naruto! You think that I wou-aaaaah! Look out!"

Naruto, who was still hanging up side down, finally lost his chakra and was about to fall if it wasn't for his isolated teammate. Eiri ran from her tree to Naruto's as she sticked her feet on the branch and caught Naruto's foot on time.

"A-arigato, Eiri-chan!"

"What in the world got into that stupid head of yours?"

"Ehehe, gomen."

Eiri and with all her strength, took Naruto by surprise by throwing him back up. "What was that for!?"

"Tsk! Stop moving for awhile will you! You're going to get me-what the-!" Suddenly, because of Naruto's jumping nonstop on the tree, Eiri was caused to lose her balance of chakra.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Eiri-chan!" Sakura yelled from the top of her lungs.

But before she could fall off the ground, a hand caught her ankle, preventing her from falling. Quite startled, she looked up to see Sasuke holding her from where he was hanging.

He smirked. "Well that was easy."

Eiri glared. _'Damn you Uchiha!'_

Down from where they were, Sakura was squealing again like the fangirl she was for his beloved Sasuke. "Aaaah! Sasuke-kun you're so cool!"

_'They still have a long way to go'_ Kakashi thought. _'This is getting too interesting'_

As time passed by, Naruto, Sasuke and Eiri were all the ones left at the forest whom were still training with their last breath. . . .mmm, they really should be dead by now.

Naruto slummped down on the ground with his front body lying flat on the dirt. He went on sitting position as he tried to remember Sakura's advice when he asked her earlier, which Eiri and Sasuke doesn't have a clue of what she had told him.

Meaning, it was all for himself and _only_ for himself to know. Naruto stood up and tried to concentrate his chakra under his feet. When he felt the warm energy surrounding his feet, he let his hands down and was about to run when a voice called him.

"Hey, Naruto."

Startled on his sudden outburst, Naruto tripped on his own foot which caused him to kiss the oh so beautiful ground. He jumped from the ground and clenched his fist as he glared at the young Uchiha who was looking straight at him. Poor ground.

"Oi Sasuke! Don't disturb me when I'm concentrating!"

"U-uhm, well. . ." He trailed off looking away from the oranged-jumpsuit boy. "Hah? What do you want!?" Naruto waited impatiently as he crossed his arms.

"W-well. ."

Naruto stared at Sasuke who seems to be getting troubled by something. _'Mmm, what does he want now? It's kinda weird for this guy to talk to me right now.'_

"I-i saw you asking advice to Sakura earlier."

"Huh?"

Unknown to the two of them, a certain female genin who is also resting with her arms folded, moved a little closer behind Naruto. Well, if you looked a little more closer, you can see that her left ear is getting bigger from time to time as she listens at their conversation.

"W-what did she tell you?" Sasuke finished as he tried his best not to look at Naruto. Eiri moved her head closer to hear Naruto.

Naruto, whose face was unreadable, were mixed with stunned, shock and little confusion. He continued staring at the great mighty Uchiha. He, who just asked an advice from him. Well, not exactly.

He grinned michieviously before talking in a serious tone. "No."

Sasuke wipped his head to look at Naruto with his eyes twitching. "Y-you. ."

And again, if you looked closely behind Naruto, you could see Eiri lying dead on the ground. . . .wait. .is she dead? Seriously? Uhm. .Eiri? Eiri?. . .still there?

**Back at Tazuna's House...**

**Eiri's POV..**

"This is really fun. It's been awhile since i ate with this many people!" Tazuna cheered.

We were all eating dinner at the table with Tazuna-san yapping about how glad he was with us here. Kakashi was sitting between the four of us, I was sitting with Naruto while on the other side of the table were Sakura and Sasuke.

As Tazuna-san was still on with his happy reunion life as we call it, Naruto and Sasuke were also busy with their eating contest. They have been eating a lot since we came back from our training. Yeah, i was also training hard with the two of them, but i wasn't going to be with them with this one. Absolutely NOT.

Upon from what I'm seeing right now, this two have some i-will-bring-you-down-in-the-underworld-you-dobe/t eme issues. I've been seeing them fight more often and have their contest everytime they got on each others nerves. Which is, minute after minute if you ask me.

Eating silently, I reached for my fish which the orange-jumpsuit dobe took and chumped it with his big mouth. I shook my head and tried to reach for Naruto's piece but then, another fish-stealer dimwit took my soon to be meal and ate it.

That's it, this is getting a little annoying. Feeling my stomach growling, I swiftly took Sakura's fish and shoved it into my mouth. Ignoring her looks, she pointed her fingers at my direction. "Hey! That was mine!"

I shrugged and continued eating. "Don't ignore me! Give me back my fish Ei-" I cut her off by glaring at her. I saw Sakura's skin crawl before continueing eating her meal.

The two boys stood up with their bowls high up on the air, asking for seconds of food to Tsunami. Who have been working a lot giving them food for the two male genins who feel like they're the boss of this house. Which is, they are not even close to the edge.

I was about to stand up on my seat since I was already finished with my dinner, when someone suddenly turned at my direction and decided to vomit his stupid night-juice meal all over me.

"Oh my god Eiri!" I heard Sakura gasped.

"E-e-e-eiri-chan! G-g-g-g-g-gomenasai! I didn't mean t-to. .v-v-vomit my, u-uhm. . ." Naruto stuttered his words when dark auras began coming out from me. I slowly turned to face him with my bangs covering my face, leaving it darker than usual.

"O-okay, try calming yourself Eiri. You don't wanna kill your teammate now do you?" Kakashi said as he tried to calm me, together with Sakura.

"Hn, suits you right neko." Sasuke muttered under his breath, thinking i didn't heard it, i glared cold daggers directly at him.

"Hey teme! You're not helping you know!" Naruto shouted as I turned my gaze back at him. Seeing my dark aura had gotten stronger, he ducked his head and took a few steps back, trying to get away from his death. . . . .which is going to be caused by me.

"Hehe, . .u-uhm, Eiri-chan?" He continued still backing up from his seat.

"For those times, I was restraining myself not to kill the two of you." I said calmly, but you can still hear the venom dripping at my every word as I spoke. "I don't know if what's going on with those suck dimwited head of yours, but I'm not going to let this pass easily. Heh, you've got some nerves to stole my fish stupid dobe."

I began to cracked my knuckles as I slowly approached him with 'death' kanji words surrounding me. "P-please Eiri-chan, atleast spare Naruto's life at this time of rate." Sakura pleaded getting closer beside me.

Turning my head slightly at the side, I gave the bubblegum haired girl a 'touch-me-or-you'll-regret-that-you-have-been-give n-a-life' look. She immediately backed away from me and hid behind _her_ Sasuke.

Startled, I felt warm hands rested on my shoulders, I turned my gaze behind me and suddenly met with dark onyx eyes. And just like that, my eyes softened, anger vanished like smoke, and let myself went back to my normal state.

"Now now Eiri-chan, you should learn to control your anger. Rushing things won't do you any good." Tsunami scolded sweetly as she smiled at me.

I looked away unnoticed as she held closer at my shoulders. "Now then, how about we wash you up and dry you nice and clean." She suggested. I sighed nodding seeing i don't have any choice. Besides, I was planning on it anyway. It will be much easier this way, no need to excuse myself by saying 'I need to use the bathroom' or 'I have to clean myself' and such.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I realized all the people that was in the kitchen was looking in awe at our direction. Reason? They were shock at my sudden change of attitude, well except for Sasuke whose face didn't even change from all that just happened infront of him. Tsk, stupid niwatori.

Tsunami lead me the way as we got to the bathroom. I examined the bathroom once we stepped inside it. "You can just leave your clothes here Eiri-chan. I'll washed it afterwards when you finished."

I turned around to face Tsunami-san and let a small smile pull out from my lips. "It's alright. I can wash it later by myself."

"Oh okay then. But what are you going to where? Do you have any spare clothes?"

"I'll just wait for my clothes to dry." I shrugged. A frown made it's way at Tsunami-san's face as she stared at me directly. "No, I can't allow it. Just leave your clothes here and I'll bring some clothes for you."

"You really don't need to trouble yourself." I sighed. "Besides, I'm much more comfortable with my own clothes."

"Okay, if that's what you really want."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll leave you then." I nodded before she left the bathroom and shut the door close. I stood there for a moment before taking off my clothes and putting them inside the basket. Opening the showers, I stepped inside and let the warm water washed the slime away from my body as a memory suddenly came back to me the first time I went at the hot springs.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_"Wow, this is my first time being here." I said in exitement as I got the towel from the counter. My mother laughed beside me as we made our way to the bath. "Okay okay, I know that you're very excited but-"_

_I turned to look at my mother when I bumped onto something hard. ". .you need to look where you're going young lady." She laughed. "Ouch." I rubbed my nose as I groan in pain._

_"Are you alright? You know maybe we should-"_

_I looked up from the door that hit me and smiled as I swung the door open and run inside. My mother stared at my retreating form and smiled. "Or I guess not." I jumped as my body made contact with the water and splashes of water enveloped my body._

_"Heeeh. .this feels really good."_

_"Hmm, I come here everytime after my missions." I turned to look at my mother and tilted my head. "Missions?" She nodded as she stepped at the hot springs. "Hot springs are very relaxing to our body, demo it can also be used to heal our injuries." I watched her put a towel at the top of her head as she relaxed on the warm water._

_"Healing, de." I swam closer to my mother._

_"Ne, okaa-san?" I called._

_"Nanyi?" She asked with eyes still closed._

_"Do you think. ."_

_Kimiko opened her to look down at me. "What is it?"_

_I looked back up to her. "Do you think that, I could survive with the curse?"_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

I snapped my eyes open and stared at the water. _'Healing. .de. It was impossible.'_

I turned my hands into fists and glared at the ground as if thinking of burning a hole in it. "I need to get stronger. More power, I need more power to kill _both of them_!" I gritted between teeth.

I turned off the showers and snached the towel. I threw my white tank top and my shorts as I went out the bathroom. (A/N: She always wore a white tank top under her clothes. Even if it means wearing three clothes already.)

As I was on my way down the hallway, Sakura then came into view. "Where are you going Eiri?" She sounded surprise. I ignored her as I ran down the stairs and passed the kitchen where all of them were still sitting. I thought I heard Kakashi calling my name but I just ignored it the way I did with Sakura.

I was about to stepped out from the house when I saw a certain midget sitting on the edge. I paused from my spot as I stared at him. As I stepped closer, I heard quiet sniffles and whimpers. Wait a minute, is the midget crying?

"Midgets like you shouldn't be staying out the dark."

He jumped from his sit as he turned around to look at me. "Did you just call me a midget!?"

=_= "Yes. Yes I did."

"Tsk, just go away."

"What the heck did I do to deserve this?" I sighed. "Having a soft spots for kids isn't helping me." I muttered the last sentence.

Inari then turned his head slightly at my direction. "What are you doing?"

"Look, you're not the only one who had an experience of losing a parent." He stopped crying and just stared at me. "Just crying here won't help you. You're just going to cause trouble for your family. You should atleast consider yourself lucky since you still have your mother and grandfather to look after you. In the end, you're only going to cause more pain to the people around you."

I stared at him with his eyes wide open. "Just get inside already." I sighed and turned to walk at the direction of the forest.

**Don't judge. . . . . . . Fine, judge whatever you want. Yeah yeah, i know it took me awhile to update this chapter. Well, my apologise readers. .just doing a lot of activities since it's summer. Remember? Table Tennis summer training, guitar lessons, road trips and violin lessons maybe, I guess. I mean it's not yet decided. So I'm just going to wait for the results. Okay back to topic, anyway I still wanna thank you for reading my story. And sorry for being a turtle on writing this story. The title 'Morning Breakfast' means vomit or puke.**

**Please review everyone. .**

**^o^/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Did you ever get the feeling of going to training and then you just realized that you haven't brought your raquet with you and you suddenly remember that you left it several days ago at your cousin's place? Yeah, that just happened to me. And by that I mean today. I know, it sucks. The only raquet that I was comfortable of using was my own. The raquets that I was forced to used earlier didn't suith my taste. **

**Okay, that's time's up. Need to start the story since i'm now going to begin on writing the fight at the bridge on the next chapter. Where it's going to be. .**

**Kakashi vs. Zabuza**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Eiri vs. Haku**

**And. .**

**SAKURA VS. THE WIND _Good luck with that Sakura.**

**Sakura: Hey! Was that really nessecary !? **

**Me: Yes. Yes it is.**

**Sakura: And I'm not fighting the wind. How could you say that!?**

**Eiri: Yes you are.**

**Sakura: No I won't!**

**Eiri: Yes you would.**

**Sakura: No!**

**Eiri: Oh? Then what are you going to do at the fight?**

**Sakura: Of course I'm fighting too! We need to protect Tazuna-san.**

**Eiri: Yeah yeah. *whispers* **_**And by protect you mean just standing on one spot while we're all busy fighting.**_

**Sakura: What? Did you say something?**

**Eiri: Yes. Sasuke told me that he's going to let you in his showers.**

**Sakura: He said that!? Kyaaaa! Oh Sasuke-kun~! You're such a bad boy!**

**Sasuke: What's going-**

**Eiri: *glares* Don't dare to let her know that you're here. *points at Sakura***

**Sakura: Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun~! I can't wait~!**

**Sasuke: *twitched* What the hell's gotten into her?**

**Me: You ask neko.**

**Eiri: *twitched***

**Sasuke: Care to explain? *cold stare***

**Eiri: *smirks* I'm outta here. *jumps out the window***

**Sasuke: *smirks* That's how you wanna play it huh? *dissapears into thin smokes***

**Me: *looks over Sakura***

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun! *sparkling background***

**Me: *puts an ear plugs* Okay, just start reading. This story is SasukexOc.**

**Sakura: KYAAAAAAAA!**

**Me: Shut your trap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just my Oc's.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**PART 1: Unwanted memories of the past**

**Sasuke's POV...**

The sunlight slipped through the curtains as my eyes snapped open because of the light that was directly hitting my face's direction. Sitting up from the futon, I rubbed my eyes, looking around the room. My eyes landed on my clothes that are neatly folded on the corner of the table with the pouch that held my shurikens and a few kunai.

I stood up from the bed and walked towards my things. Stripping my night clothes off as I changed to my ninja clothes, I paused to stare at the head protector on my hands._ 'Tsk, I swear. I'm going to kill you with my bare hands. I will make you suffer until you get down on your feet and beg for your life. Aniki.'_ I gripped the head protector and tied it over my forehead as I walked towards the door.

I swung the door open and stood there for a moment. A frown was visible on my face, but not too long as it was replaced by a smirk. Stepping outside the room, I swung the door closed and began walking down the kitchen.

When I finally reached the kitchen, I immediately went over to my sit and took the tea in front of me that Tsunami-san prepared. Then Sakura came inside the kitchen, her eyes landed directly at me and smiled sweetly. I mentaly rolled my eyes at her and continued eating my breakfast.

She slid over her sit which is just across from mine and smiled widely. "Ohauyo Sasuke-kun~!"

I didn't even took a glance at her as I reached for my tea and began drinking it. Green tea eh? Atleast it's one of my favorite drinks. Good, now I don't have to worry about Sakura talking to me non-stop about herself and focused my attention to this green tea.

We waited until all of us were gathered on the dining table as they started eating their breakfast. Of course I was given another cup of tea which is probably my fourth cup of this thing. Hn, I could careless. It's not like anyone could stop me. (A/N: Hmm, good point.)

It was then that Sakura decided to walk around the kitchen looking around and pausing when ever something caught her attention. To me it almost looks like she's inside a museum or is she only making another way for me to give her attention. Why did I ever gain a fanclub? (A/N: Ask again sherlock.)

"Uhm Tsunami-san? Excuse me, but why do you have a torn picture hanging here?" The fangirl's voice cut through my thoughts when she mentioned about the picture that was hanging at the corner. True enough. The picture is torned. But why? Not that I care. It just caught my attention to know the reason.

"Inari kept looking at this picture since we began eating. It looks like there's someone in this picture but was torn for some reason don't you think?" I stared at the picture longer than I thought and a part of me noticed that it was a man that was torned out off the picture.

"That's my husband." Tsunami answered without looking. That I didn't see it coming. But I still don't understand why it was torned out. "He was the man known as the hero of this town." Inari suddenly got up from his sit and gone upstairs. "Inari, where are you going?" Her mother called but didn't get any reponse. As she was about to catch up to Inari, Tsunami-san turned to Tazuna-san.

"Otou-san, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari." She said in frustration and went upstairs.

"Mind telling us his problem?" We all turned to see Eiri standing at the door way as she slammed the door hard enough. She walked around the table and sat at her chair that is right next to me.

"Good morning to you too Eiri. Is something wrong? You seem rather annoyed when you came here." Kakashi asked.

"Yeah."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

She sighed and glanced at me. "He just barged in my room and came on hugging my waist while I was still sleeping." And then Eiri took a sip at her tea. "I'm not mad. It's just that. .Che, I'm always on bad mood when my sleep is disturbed."

"Hn, explains why you're still in your pajamas." She flinched and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a two pairs of purple pajamas with a bunch of printed black cats."Seriously? I never thought you're actually into these things."

Eiri glared but then it turned into a mischievious smirk. "Of course you never know. You don't know anything about me. Unless, you want to." I glared back.

I was about to talk back when Kakashi cleared his throat. I 'hn'ed as she continued her breakfast. "So, can you explain it to us why Inari act like that? If you don't mind." Kakashi said. Tazuna sighed before we all turned our attention to him as he tried to explain everything about how Inari met his father and how he was captured by Gato's men and killed him.

Suddenly, Naruto fell on the floor as we all turned to look at him. His body's spread wide on the ground. "What are you doing Naruto?" "What are you doing baka?" Sakura and Eiri asked at the same time.

"I'm going to prove him." Naruto said getting up. "I'm going to prove him that there are still real heroes in this world." At the corner of my eyes. I didn't miss a glimpse of Eiri's smirk.

"I'm going to prove it to him!" Naruto said determined.

**_0000000_**

I continued eating my breakfast even though I wanted to had tomato since it would only be a waste if I didn't eat what Tsunami-san cooked for us. Ignoring Sakura's eyes on me, I reached for the dumpling that was on the middle when another chopstick landed on it the same time I did.

I glared at the owner of the chopstick. And guess what, Eiri was also glaring at me with the same intense.

"Uchiha." "Sunako." We said in unison.

"I got it first." "I got it first." We said at the same time.

"Don't you dare." "Don't you try." We said again in unison.

"What!?" "What!?" She said at the same time again.

"Don't repeat everything I say!" Don't repeat everything I say!"

"Don't!" "Don't!" We both stabbed our index fingers at each other.

"You did!" "You did!"

"Stop!" "Stop!"

"That's enough!" "That's enough!" Kakashi and Tazuna shouted, also at the same time.

"She started it!" "He started it!" We both glared daggers at each other before we folded our arms and sat, facing away from opposite sides.

Everyone at the dining room sweat dropped from our show of manners. Tazuna-san then decided to clear his throat as he began to talk about the dobe and asked if he came home last night. "Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen Naruto since last night." Tsunami-san said.

"Well he is stupid, he has been climbing trees all by himself." Sakura said not even caring.

"But still, I wonder if Naruto-kun's just alright. I mean, isn't it dangerous for a child who is out all night?" Tsunami-san asked no one in particular with worried expression. "Don't worry. ." Kakashi said. " He can take care himself even though it doesn't look like it."

"I don't know about that sensei, for a dobe like him. He could be dead at the middle of the forest." I finished my food and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." It only took seven steps when I got outside from Tazuna-san's home when someone decided to follow me.

"We don't know what to expect from him." Eiri's voice cut through the silence. I turned around to face her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" I asked. She sighed as she caught up and walked beside me.

"Naruto can sometimes be pretty annoying, but. ." She trailed off. "But?" I urged her to continue.

Eiri sighed. "He also knows how to surprise everyone by his own tactics and can be serious at some point when it's really needed."

"And?" I asked again. This is really getting annoying.

"Just like when we were fighting Zabuza, even I couldn't make myself a plan if how to beat him down. But even so, Naruto had been able to beat me to it while he was fighting him non-stop." She explained.

"To tell you the truth, every time something new happens, he just becomes more and more stonger. I gotta say. He might surpass Sakura a lot faster than I thought." Eiri smirked.

"Now that's what I wanna see." She finished.

I stared at her for a moment when she turned her head to my direction. Eiri raised an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"

I inwardly smirked. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She deadpanned.

"So you're not interested in girls you say." I ignored her.

She frowned. "Yeah."

"And you're not a tomboy."

"I just don't see where this is getting at."

"Just answer." I said in a annoying tone.

"Fine, and no. I am a tomboy." She retorted.

"Which is it?" I growled.

"I already told you."

"You said you're not interested in girls and now you're telling me that you're a lesbian." I raised an eyebrow.

"No I didn't. I said I'm a tomboy, not a lesbian!" Eiri said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Is there any difference." I spatted.

"Yes huge! Why don't you look it up at the dictionary Uchiha. A lesbian is a homosexual which I'm not, and I'm only a girl who acts like the opposite sex which now describes as a tomboy."

"So now you're a pretender." I smirked.

"Damn Uchiha. I was already like this since I was a child!"

"Didn't ask you to be."

"Tsk, whatever."

"Then that means you're interested in boys."

"Are you really going to keep this up?" She sighed.

"Yes cause you might wanna look at your face right now. You look like a total loser."

"Just get straight to the point." She growled.

I smirked. "You like the dobe."

I felt her stopped on her tracks causing me to stop with her. I turned to look back at her as she stared dumbfounded at my direction. "Wipe that look on your face. You look like an idiot."

She glared. "You came up with this stupid conversation just for that stupid question?"

"I was trying to clear something." I glared.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble kiddo, it didn't cleared up anything. And how in kami's world did you come up with that question anyway?" Eiri asked before she began walking. I did the same thing.

"It's because you just kept on admiring everything the dobe do." I said in a bored tone.

"I was just examining at how far he had gotten in such a short time Uchiha. I could careless about what he does." She rested her hands at the back of her head. "Hn, whatever. Just don't fall for me." I smirked.

"Urg, again with this conversation. I will never Uchiha. It's you who has to be careful on falling."

"Who said I was going to." I retorted.

"I'm just saying." She smirked. "Besides, it's hard not to think that way since you kept on bothering me with this question of yours."

"Well if you hadn't let yourself be bothered by this questions this wouldn't happen."

"Hmm, touche. Fine then."

"So do you want to make a deal then?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll have the honors."

"Name it." I challenged.

**Eiri's POV...**

"Sure, I'll have the honors." I said smirking inwardly.

"Name it."

I was suppose to answer back when a familiar feeling came pouring over me. My eyes widened as I turned to see a girl wearing a pink kimono with a white big sash around her waist. Her pale smooth face was framed well by some peices of her long bangs. Her hair was a long dark brown.

But I knew, more than anyone that this person is not a 'she'. Defenitely. I continued staring at him before he stopped a few feet away as he stared directly between me and Sasuke.

"Oh, you must be ninjas. You two had the same head protectors as the boy right there." He gestured towards Naruto who was sitting on the ground full of flowers as the dobe kept on messing with his hair.

"You must enjoy being a ninja right?"

"It's interesting." Sasuke answered first.

"I see, then you maybe also have someone that is important to you. Someone that you would protect with all your life." He said with a hint of worry in his voice. I lowered my gaze. "I guess, you could say that."

"Our village. ." Sasuke trailed on.

"Is very important to us." I finished.

"Then it is worth it." He said with those soft feminine voice. I felt a pair of eyes on me and decided to look up. Our eyes locked with each other. Chocolate eyes met blue peircing ones.

_-Flashback-_

_"What is it that you wanna tell me?"_

_My father gestured me to sit between them as I obligiate immidiately to find out what they wanted to tell me. "Me and your father are going to a mission together." My mother said._

_"But, who's going to look after me then?"_

_"Well, we decided to take you with us until we made it to the Land of Water." My father Ennui answered._

_I gave them a confused look. "Land of Water? I never heard of it before."_

_"Oh it is a nice and peaceful land. We have a close friend there who was once our teammate, but then she needed to leave the village for some reasons." Kimiko smiled._

_"She?"_

_"Yes. She is very pretty and bright. And at the same time, clumsy and strong. We're going to leave you to her until we get back. And besides, I heard that she has a son with the same age as you. You'll both get along with each other." She beamed up smiling._

_I whispered on Ennui's ear. "Tell me she's not thinking something absurd."_

_"At this personality she's making, I'm guessing she is."_

_I sighed and turned to my mother. "When will you be back?"_

_"Well. .uhm, it might take a little longer as we expected." She figgeted on the hem of her dress._

_"Just tell me."_

_"It might take up to three weeks or more."_

_"Or a month." My father finished._

_"I see. Fine then. Seeing that this kid you're talking about is carrying a kekkei genkai. Guess I'll agree with this one." I smiled._

_-End of flashback-_

"Excuse me miss?" I snapped back in reality when his voice cut through my thoughts. I looked back at him. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Oh, I was a little worried since you seemed to quite had spacen out earlier."

I glared. "Hn."

He stopped what he was doing and turned his gaze at Sasuke who stared back at him. "Pardon, but can I ask you a question?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Depends on who is asking."

"Then, are you two together?"

Hearing this, we both stood unmoving as we stared dumbfounded at the boy in front of us. "No." We said in unison.

"I see. Well then, I shall take my leave now." But before he could leave, I flinched when he grabbed my hand and placed a small violet flower. "We'll see each other again. Until then, please take hold of this small gift." He said before leaving.

I sighed when I can't sense his presence anymore. Sasuke turned to leave. "Hn, let's go."

"You know. Don't you." I said.

". .hn."

He turned back at my direction. "First: His feminine side cannot trick me. I know that he's a man. Not a girl. Second: I'm not dence to not notice that he was the same boy we met after the fight with Zabuza."

I smirked. "Sure you're not."

I didn't missed a glimpse of his small smirk before turning around, with his back facing me. "The dobe's going to kill himself if we don't hurry." He started walking ahead. "Oh?" I followed behind.

"Is the heir of the Uchiha clan getting soft?" I teased.

"Like I would in hell." He scoffed. "Besides, Kakashi's going to have our heads if we don't."

"Hmm." I shrugged before falling into silence. Our walk was getting slower and slower from time to time.

"Hey."

I rested my hands at the back of my head. "What is it? You just have to break the silence didn't you."

"You know who he is." He ignored my last sentence.

I blinked at him, my eyes slightly widened. I didn't answer and looked straight ahead. He sighed. "Like I said. I'm not dence. You always act weird when he's around. And that's not normal from someone calm and isolated as you."

_'Tsk. He noticed that all just from my actions? He really is something.'_

I turned my hands into fists before calming down. "Aah." I sighed.

Getting fed up with my thoughts, I didn't noticed Sasuke looking at my direction from the corner of his eyes. "Hn."

**Here it is. Chapter eleven is finished. *sighs* Finally. Sorry, it took me a while to post this chapter since I was having a trip in Cebu with my cousin and aunt. The place was kinda cool. . .only if it wasn't for the bloody akuma alert. It makes me want more to become a boy. This is crazy. Yeah yeah I know. Well, not that it matters. I actually really don't care.**

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty long though. Please review and wait for the next chapter. And can you please 'leave a review' again. Since I want to hear your opinions for this story. I'm still human you know. And that means I can still have a writer's block.**

**Thanks. Domo arigato na minna-san. Janne.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter twelve everyone. And I went a lot of trouble with this chapter. I didn't have much time to update since my mother is going back to Saudi next week.**

**+_+lllllll**

**.**

**.**

**Disclai-**

**Eiri: Matte kodasai.**

**Me: Nanyi?**

**Eiri: Gambatte yo Sakura. The wind's hard to fight with.**

**Sakura: Hey! Stop it! This is so unfair!**

**Eiri: *smirks***

**Me: *sighs* Whatever. I'm starting.**

**Disclaimer-**

**Sakura&Naruto: I hate you Eiri! **_**I'm here!**_

**Eiri&Sasuke: *glares***

**Me: Let me begin the story!**

**Sakura&Naruto: Hai!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto okay. Just my OC.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Foresaken**

**Normal POV...**

As Sasuke went closer to Naruto ( since Eiri was lagging behind him) he could hear Naruto saying something. Eiri raised an eyebrow as she began to hear clearly what he was saying.

"Why?" Naruto said making faces.

"What an amazing thing. .this world is engulfed with mysteries." Still haven't noticing the other two genins, Sasuke easily punched Naruto's head.

"Ouch, what are you doing?" Naruto whined.

"Did you forget about breakfast time, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke said as he folded his arms.

But instead of saying something, Naruto grinned as Sasuke twitched, backing off a little. Eiri shook her head sighing.

_0000000_

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

"What's Naruto doing? Sasuke-kun hasn't returned after he said he was going for a walk, either." Sakura said as she kept looking around the forest with Kakashi on her side.

A kunai was thrown on the ground in front of them. They both look up to see Naruto grinning at them as he laughed.

"No way. Naruto's able to climb all the way up there now? Amazing. ." Sakura breathed.

"How do you like that? I can climb this high now." Naruto said as stood up, but later on he lost his footing and was about to fall.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. "This is bad." Kakashi's eyes widened. "Aaaah!" Sakura screamed closing her eyes in the process.

Naruto then only slid his feet under the branch, so he is now looking at them up side down with a goofy grin on his face like he just won a prize.

"You're scared. I won't fell down without catching. Hahaha!" Naruto laughed.

"No kidding! Idiot!" Sakura yelled. **'I'm going to kill you later! Damn it!'** Sakura's inner voice shouted balling her fists hard.

_'Looks like he's gotten better.'_ Kakashi amused.

"Hehehehe." Naruto was still laughing his head out when he finally _did_ lost his chakra as his feet cuts it's contact with the branch with a loud 'flop' sound.

"Ah!" Kakashi's eyes was now like saucer. "WAAAH! NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET SO COCKY!" Sakura shouted with her eyes the same as Kakashi's.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed since he was about to get a broken bloody skull, but not until he was caught by someone on the ankle.

"You usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered as he was hanging at the branch like when Naruto was at first. Only now, he was holding Naruto's ankle.

"Sasuke. .?" Naruto turned at Sasuke. "Way to go, Sasuke-kun! You amaze me!" Sakura squealed like the good fangirl she was. _'This guys have gotten way better'_ Kakashi thought.

"Hmph, it's just luck." Eiri dismissively waved her hand causing Sasuke to glare at her.

"Eeep!" Sakura jumped making Eiri and Kakashi flinched with her outburst. "Don't startle me like that!" Sakura stabbed her fingers at Eiri.

"I was startled too, not to mention you just nearly gave me and Kakashi-sensei a heart attack." Eiri said as a vein popped out of her back head.

Sakura turned her head slowly at Kakashi saying her sorry as she stucked her tounge out while scratching her head.

"Now that I remember, I just want to bash something at the author's head." Eiri said as she posed in a thinking manner. (A/N: I already noticed that. That's why I'm making it up for you guys.)

"How come you didn't noticed that?" Sakura asked.

(A/N: Well, sorry for not noticing earlier. I was just drowned on a lot of things. And I'm still writing this right now if you hadn't noticed.)

"Thanks for your sarcasm." Eiri said.

(A/N: You and me both neko.)

Eiri twitched. "Hn, I have it that some of your readers didn't noticed that." (A/N: They wouldn't if you didn't make it too obvious.)

"Calm down. Why don't we just forget about this and returned to the story." Kakashi stated.

"Hn." Eiri responded.

(A/N: Whatever.)

_0000000_

-Night-

Sasuke, Naruto and Eiri had already made it at the very top of the tree.

"Let's go home." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered in excitement.

Eiri's stomach growled. The two genin turned to look at her with amusement as they tried their best not to laugh.

"Fine, I'm hungry anyway. Since my stomach already beat me to it." She said when another growl was heard again.

Suddenly, the two couldn't restrain their selves anymore as they both burst into twitched.

Later on, she jumped down from the tree leaving the other two genins with bruises on their cheek.

**Tazuna's house...**

Sakura couldn't help herself but looked worried. "They're late. I understand why Naruto and Eiri are late, but Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's question was immediately dismissed when the door opened revealing Naruto whose both arms was around Sasuke and Eiri's shoulders.

"What's wrong with you three? You all look really dirty and tired." Tazuna asked.

"Eh. .hehe. We all climbed to the top." Naruto answered tiredly.

Kakashi nodded in approvement. "Yosh. Okay, well done. Naruto, Sasuke, Eiri. You three may have a good rest from tomorrow on."

Naruto grinned. "Roger!" He cheered pumping his fist on the air that made him fall at the ground, together with Eiri and Sasuke.

"You usuratonkachi." Sasuke said. "Dimwit." Eiri countered. All of them laughed at the sight, excluding Sasuke, Eiri. . .and Inari.

"The bridge is almost complete. Thank you very much." Tazuna announced as they all finished their dinner.

"But don't push yourself so much." Tsunami said. Suddenly, Tazuna's face became serious.

"I wanted to ask you this before, but why are you still here even when I lied about the request details?" He questioned.

"There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander." Kakashi simply answered.

"What?" Tazuna asked.

"They're the teachings of the previous Hokage." Kakashi answered.

Inari looked away at Kakashi as his gaze landed on the sleeping Naruto. Inari was having a flashback of his father when a tear broke on his face. "Why. ." He began.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Inari. "What?" He asked lazily.

"Why are you trying so hard that you end up like that? You can't beat Gato's men even if you train!"

Everyone stared at him in shock with his sudden outburst. " No matter how hard you try or say those good-looking words. .Weak people are going to lose against strong people!" Inari yelled as he shead tears.

"Shut up. I'm different from you." Naruto said not minding.

"Shut up! It pisses me off when I watch you! You don't know anything about this country, and you're so nosy! I'm different from you, someone who doesn't know real pain and just laughs all the time!" Inari finished.

Naruto had his bangs covering his eyes. "You pretend to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying."

"An idiot like you can just keep crying. You cry baby." Naruto looked at Inari with hard eyes.

"Naruto! That's too much." Sakura said.

Naruto stood up and walked out from the kitchen. "Naruto. ." Sakura said worriedly.

Eiri was staring at Inari. "You were selfish."

"Eiri! That's enough. He's just a kid." Sakura scolded.

"And you need to know your place." Eiri hissed.

She looked back at Inari who was now staring at her. She sighed. "It's not your fault kay. You just. .you also don't know anything about us shinobis and what we've gone through."

Eiri stood up and began walking out the door. "I'll just walk around."

**I'll just stop there. I'm already working on chapter thirteen. Please review.**

**Sasuke: Slowpoke.**

**Me: Shut it.**

***heated glaring***

**Kakashi: See you next time. *smiles behind the mask***

**Eiri: Hmm.**

**Naruto&Sakura: Ahh! *points at Eiri* She's reading the porno book!**

**Kakashi: *looks at his left pocket* You're getting fast, that's good. *stares at the book on Eiri's hand* But that's my property and you're not allowed to read such a book.**

**Eiri: **_**We**_** can handle it.**

**Naruto: Ellima-chan!**

**Me: *reading beside Eiri***

**Kakashi: *twitched***

**Sasuke: Hn. Review or die. *glares***

**Eiri: Don't threat the readers stupid dick.**

***sharp daggers glaring contest***


End file.
